Behind A liar's Mask
by Dear Wolfy
Summary: After the Data Squad was suspended because there were no more digimons, Karata's brother causes chaos to break loose and five new comers are the only ones to stop this destruction. Marcus and friends reunite once again. Marcus meets his match and Thomas finds comfort and happiness with these new comers helping Akita with the gates. The Digimon Data Squad returns but have trouble.
1. Chapter 1:The Flash

The lights were dim, the computers online, but something was happening in the lab. "Finally the digi-gate has been reopened and my brothers' reputation shall be revived and my family will no longer be laughed upon by his mistakes." "Sir everything is set. Shall we test the portal?" "Yes…that would be best." He responded. Buttons being pressed, machines starting to vibrate faster and the process of opening the gate has begun. The small portal began to expand until suddenly it went wrong. "Sir the gate is too big to open here!" "No don't stop, let it keep expanding until it opens!" "But sir-" "I said no!" He argued. The portal was too large for it to fit inside the small laboratory. A sudden blast and a flash of light destroyed parts of the room.

The room was covered in suite and smoke began to fade away. Small fires were beginning to spread throughout the room. Scientist put out the small fires and searched for the other workers under the wreckage. "Mr. Akita are you all right sir?" He groaned and tried to stand up enduring the pain. "Sir you mustn't get; up you are badly injured." "No I'm fine thank you." He said. Akita looks around to see his lab has been destroyed. "I'm sorry sir the gates we're too much to handle and so it wrecked the room." "Please…" He said. "Leave me here for a while." The woman walked away and left to help the others.

"All my hard work I put into… to destroy the boy who ruined my name and to get revenge on my brother…is now gone." Akita stood up and punched the wall. "I'm more of a failure than my older brother! How pathetic-" A small egg wiggled around behind him. His eyes widen, but also looked interested by the colored egg. He grinned and picked the egg, "I shall take you to someone I know I can count on and she will take good care of you young one.


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Again

Three years have passed and the digiportals are starting to appear throughout the world unnoticed. One person stands alone. A girl named Riley Hollow fights off these digimon along with her dragon partner Dorumon. A portal has open and they're off in Riley's street bike. "Dorumon let's go." Dorumon growls in excitement. The digimon appears to be a Waspmon. Its' metal like body hovered over the small town terrifying the citizens. The chaos coming from waspmon's attack caused so much destruction. The two heroes' heard it call out his attack once more. "Turbo Stinger!" Riley gasped knowing what was to come if it attacked again. "Dorumon block its attack now!" She commanded. Dorumon jumps off the bike and into the sky. "Dino Tooth!" He cried. A large dagger appears trimming off waspmon's stinger. Dorumon lands safely on the hood of a man's car. The man stares terrified of Dorumon. "You little monster you're going to pay for trimming my beautiful stinger." She threatened. "Bear Buster!" She charged at Dorumon. Before she could actually strike him Dorumon mumbled an attack finishing her off. "Dash Metal." A flash appeared after the blast. Waspmon returned to being a digi-egg starting from the beginning.

The Riley stops under the digi-egg as it falls on her hands. "Nice work Dorumon; like always you're so awesome at this." Dorumon scoffs and accepts the complement. "Come on we have to report back to Akita." She says. The dust fades away and the hero's drive off into the city. A car shows up at the scene where they fought. The person hops out of the car and watches the bike leave. Her red flowing hair falls and flows with the wind. "So they are the ones who have been getting rid of the digimon occurrences." She said. The girl grinned. "That means Lalamon is coming back and D.A.T.S. is back on just like old times."

Marcus and Augumon fought alongside each other against the Goblinmon whom were causing problems with the innocent digimon. Marcus punches the digimon to get their attention. They all fall injured and scared of Marcus Damon. "Let that be a lesson not to pick on the innocent ones you punks." "Y-yes sir we are terribly sorry." They responded and ran off. The boys returned their apples to the little ones. Suddenly a familiar voice was heard from behind. "Marcus, Augumon hey!" They called out. They turned around to their old friend Yoshino and along with them were his sister Kristy, and Keenan.

"No way what are you guys doing here?" "We came here to get you back and of course our digimon." "What why?" Kristy runs up to Marcus hugging him tight. "Marcus!" She called out. "Kristy what are you doing here it's dangerous here." "Yoshi said I could come and get a digimon of my own." She said. Marcus looks at Yoshino disappointed. She drops a nervous sweat. "Hey I couldn't say no and besides I think she's old enough to take care of herself now." Yoshi was right is what Marcus thought. Maybe he was just being over protective of her, still holding her hand because it's his job as an older brother. He sighs, "I suppose you're right Yoshi." Yoshi looks at him surprised taking things maturely. "Okay Kristy you can choose a digimon partner and you'll see how sweet it is to have one." "Oh thank you Marcus you're the best older brother a sister could ask for."

Time passed and everyone was almost reunited with their partner. "Kristy what's the matter?" "It's just while searching for the others the only one I can think of is Biyomon. "Hey we'll find him he's got to be here somewhere." "Kristy-!" Someone had called out for her but who? It was Biyomon. His wings flapped over to Kristy. He swerved a bit from exhaustion trying to get to her. She caught her friend and spun on her heel overwhelmed. "Biyomon I'm so glad to see you again." "I flew over here as soon as I spotted you from that mountain." They laughed with joy. Yoshi squatted down smiling at the two of them. "There you see I knew we would find him eventually. They stood in one spot and waved to the digital friends. The group of friends disappeared in a flash dissolving. Meanwhile the digi-egg is returned to the laboratory. Riley and Dorumon reported to Akita. "Ah Riley, Dorumon Welcome back both of you. The two of you were so excellent out there. Keep up the good work my dear. Riley took off her helmet. Her snow short hair popped out shinning. Her green eyes were glowing and sparkling with the lights. She gave a big grin. "Thank you sir it's a pleasure to work with you."


	3. Chapter 3:The Reunion and the Shadow

"I'm home!" Marcus smiled as it crawled up to his ears. "Welcome back." They greeted. "Pawn Chessmon…" One of the girls exclaimed in excitement charging straight towards their digimon partners. The girls hugged them as did they both. Simon the leader of the squad; watched his group rejoice at the reunion. He had a slight smile on his face as he did. He quietly searched for a familiar white and gold digimon trying not to look desperate. He failed when he suddenly heard a voice from behind his desk.

"Looking for me?" he said. Richard turned to find his partner Kudamon smirking at him. "Trying to act casual I see? You're not fooling anyone Richard." He stared at him in silence with no response until a slight grin came up with a scoff. "It's been a while hasn't it partner?" "Yes it has…" He finally said. "Three long years, either way it's good to see you again." The navy haired man placed an arm out in front of him to climb on to.

Kudamon gladly climbed aboard resting his body on the back of Richard's head like a fox scarf except it was alive. They gave each other a smile at this. It felt good to have him back wrapped around his neck like he use to.

Falcomon and Gaomon searched the room for their partners, but they were nowhere to be in sight. Before they could say anything Kristy spoke up, "I almost forgot everyone else is waiting for us back home." She announced. "Oh that's right the welcoming party." Yoshi Exclaimed. The violet-red haired girl covered her mouth realizing she gave away the surprise earning a "Hey" from Kristy. Yoshi chuckled nervous as she rubbed the back of her head with a sweat drop. She gave a guilty smile as she did this. "Sorry Kristy it slipped out." The Red headed teen stomped huffing, pursing her lips together angered. Her arms crossed in front of her chest while Yoshi apologized and at the same time giving excuses.

Marcus chuckled at the two girls. "Kristy its' okay, besides you gave it away when you said everyone was waiting back at home." Kristy turned red embarrassed by this. Yoshi smirked at the teen. "Aha! So then it was your fault for giving it away. Trying to accuse me of ruining the surprise" She sneered. "Well I….you…oh I give up." She sighed surrendering. The crowd of friends laughed as well as Kristy.

During their drive home, Marcus watched out the side window amazed at how the city still remained the same. "Nothing has changed over here I see." "Yeah, nothing has changed except for us that is." She giggled. "You all have jobs and doing your own things. "Yup we all work for Thomas now that the squad and the building are back up. He's the one who rebuilt it ever since odd digimon encounters have been happening." She added. "Wait what? Is that why you brought us here?" "Well yeah haven't you noticed in portals popping up over there?" Marcus blinked confused at this question. He thought about, but nothing came up. Most of the time he was too busy trying to be the best digimon master even though he already is; even so he still worried someone else would be stronger than him. Yoshi glanced at the boy then back to driving. She sighed.

"I guess you didn't. Not a surprise." She said murmured. Marcus slouched with his arms crossed in front of his chest pouting. "I don't recall anything of the sort while I was there." He finally said. "So when did this start happening?" "About two months now. I'm surprised they haven't sent out a military group out here. I find it strange though. It's like someone erased their memories before they could make a fuss about it." "What do you mean?" "I mean the D.A.T.S. building was still under construction at the time when all of this was going on. Which means someone else is erasing the witness's memories of seeing them. We think someone is either on our side or is behind all of this." She stated. The young man hummed thinking to himself about all of this. "If that's true then whose been getting rid of the digimon?" He asked. "I don't know." Silence filled the car. Agumon, whom was sitting in the back with Kristy and Biyomon, was sound asleep. His mouth was wide open snoring. Gaomon and the others were on the other larger car with Sampson.

The car stopped at a red light waiting for it to turn green. Yoshi turned her head to the side now facing a street bike beside her. She gasped suddenly remembering the mysterious biker and it's digimon that looked oddly like Agumon except it had fur and a fox looking tail. Its fur color was a light purple while it's underbelly, mouth and tip of its tail was white. It also had very small black wings and a shiny, triangular ruby on its forehead. "I just realized…" She exclaimed startling her friends. "What Yoshi?" Lalamon asked. "I just realized the person who was taking care of the digimon. I didn't exactly see how he or she looked like, but this person was riding a street bike and their digimon looked like Agumon except with fur and different features." She babbled. "Waa-?" They all said. "Yeah!" She confirmed. "No way, then that means we have to find this person and find out their plan." A car behind them honked telling them to move. "Hey move it you dumbasses!" A voice barked. Yoshino balled her hand shaking in anger groaning. Finally she shouted back at him, "I'm going just hold your horses you jackass!" She growled back. She turned back around on her seat and drove away. The car behind was stuck waiting again under a red light. Talk about bad luck.

The group of friends finally arrived at the Damons' house. The color and the house he once lived still remained the same. The Sara and Spencer wanted to move but instead decided to stay for when Marcus came back. Surely enough he did and was still the same as ever. The car doors closed as they hopped out of them. They stretched as if they were on the longest drive ever.

"Wow it's still the same." He started. Kristy giggled holding Biyomon's hand or wing for that matter. She walked over in front of the door calling Marcus and Agumon to enter. "Come on Marcus they're waiting." "Alright hold up I'm coming." He looked down at his partner. "Are you ready to be "surprised" Agumon?" He quoted. "You "know" it boss." He repeated. Marcus dropped a sweat at his gold friend. "Obviously you didn't know what that meant did you?" Agumon cocked his head a few degrees frowning. "Not a clue." He replied.

They all waked over to the front door waiting for Kristy to open the door. Happily she opened the door and as they walked in the dark room a large amount of bodies swung up with their arms and shouted, "_SURPRISE!_" They all cheered blowing on party whistles. Balloons and streamers fell down slowly and gently. The lights were turned on. Familiar faces surrounding the red haired man. The Crier family was there as well as his parents. "Welcome home son." His father Spencer greeted. "Dad thanks." His mom Sara; walked up to him with a hug overwhelmed to see his only son again. "Oh my little boy has grown how we've missed you." "I missed you guys too mom." He smiled back at his mom. She aged a bit after being gone for three years. Crow's feet and even small wrinkles appeared on her face. Next her hair would be turning gray.

"It's nice to see you all again. Thank you for all of you being here to welcome me, but I didn't come here alone." He grinned. He stepped aside and all of the digimon appeared in front of them. "Falcomon!" Keenan called out. "Keenan!" He replied. They ran charged towards each other embracing one another. There was another reunion and another pleasant emotional moment. They watched in awe at this moment. Gaomon did also until he began to search around the room for a blonde haired boy. Okay so Falcomon was now reunited with Keenan, but where was Thomas? Where was his partner and emotional moment? Did something happen to him while he was gone? Or did he grew cold and bitter that he just didn't care enough to come see him or even welcome Marcus?

All of these negative thoughts ran through his mind at the time dumbfounded and heart broken. He felt worried and confused. His heart was starting to ache. All this time he was looking forward to seeing him which is one of the reasons why he even bothered coming here in the first place. Gaomon was obviously just exaggerating. He cared for the boy too much, but he had pride in himself to show it. After all that's a wolf or dog digimon for you.

The party has been going on for five hours and it was now midnight. Everyone was exhausted and tired. Everyone has left the house except for Gaomon. Marcus looked at the blue furred digimon whom was standing in front of the window like a loyal dog waiting for his master to appear. "Gaomon?" He said. "Thomas hasn't arrived yet huh? I wonder where he is anyways I didn't notice he was missing." Gaomon eyed the boy from the corner of his eye with a bit of annoyance. _Maybe if you weren't so dense then maybe you would've noticed he was gone just like the digital portal's opening on the other world for the past two months._ He told himself. He paused noticing what he had just thought. Why was he annoyed at this? This never happened when Thomas was around. So why now all of a sudden; could it be it had to do with his partner not showing up?

The red haired man walked over to the phone mumbling, "Maybe Yoshino knows where he is or what happened to him." Gaomon shifted his eyes back to the window sitting in front of it like a doll. Marcus picked up the phone beginning to dial the phone. There was ringing from the other side. It rang…and rang…until the voicemail picked up. He sighed hanging up. "Man that girl sleeps early." He murmured.

"Well Gaomon I guess you'll be spending the night with us until we can figure out where the hell he is." Gaomon frowned at this. He wanted to see him right away, but I guess things happen for a reason. I think he can wait for just one night. Gaomon stood up and turned around nodding and agreeing with him. "Thank you Marcus for being generous." The man just gave a surprised, confused face then changed his expression into a face. "No problem Gaomon." He acknowledged.

As they walked upstairs to Marcus' room, Gaomon frowned lost in his own thoughts. Marcus, who was in front of him guiding him, took a quick glimpse of the frowning Gaomon. His head was down wearing a blank expression, but at the same time focused onto something that bothered him. He couldn't help but feel sympathy for the poor thing. For a second he gave a low growl. Pissed off at Thomas for making Gaomon feel worried. They entered the dark room to find Agumon sleeping on the ground snoring with his mouth open again. Marcus took out some sheets and placed them beside Agumon. Gaomon helped with the sheets making a bed. "Gaomon you sleep on my bed for tonight." He whispered. "What…but Marcus I can't let you sleep on the floor." He argued. "Don't worry about it you're our guest and I want you to feel comfortable." He smiled. Gaomon knew he couldn't win this fight against him. Even so he can't argue with someone who invited him to stay.

He sighed at this and gave in accepting to sleep on the bed. He crawled on the bed and lied there with his hands behind his head facing the ceiling. _Thomas where are you?_ He told himself. Three hours pass and it was now three fifteen. Gaomon still awake, thought about Thomas every second. His ears perked up when he heard mumbling noises from Agumon and Marcus below him. Agumon just kept mumbling about food while Marcus kept bragging how he was the best digimon master not to mention complaining to Agumon about where he places his foot and arm. Most times he paid no attention to him until it got to the point where he placed the two pillows over his ears trying hard to tune them out. He tossed and turned still attempting to sleep.

It wasn't their fault he can't sleep; it was his thoughts about Thomas which kept constantly popping up. Why was it such a big deal to him? Well maybe it's because he knew Thomas since he was kid and met him after his mom died. He had suffered through so much especially with taking care of his sister Relena. Finally he got up and quietly he crawled out the window and running away. Luckily it was still night and everyone was asleep is what he thought. He was sorely mistaken when he bumped into a strange emo or gothic looking girl. He fell on his butt flinching. He raised his head when he heard a sweet low voice.

"Are you alright?" He was surprised she wasn't scared of him. His eyes were paced onto hers. Light green eyes two snake ring piercings on her lips which made her cute. Long black spikey, wavy, straightened like hair reaching passed her shoulders. Her bangs were long and off to the right side. She wore silver seeing glasses. You could see three ear rings on her bottom ear and three diamond studs on the top. She wore a black and white, loosened stripped scarf. A chocker wrapped around her neck along with a rosary hanging from it. It looked important to her otherwise she wouldn't be wearing it with her scarf to cover it. She wore a plain black sweater with the words Soul written in red above her chest, some black jeans with black high top converse.

_What's with all the black she wore? Was she a gothic person or something?_ He told himself. "Y-yes I'm fine." He responded. He stood up and stared at the girl. "You should be careful. People around don't take unknown things too well." "Why aren't you afraid me?" He asked. The mysterious girl gazed at the sky as fog came out of her mouth. He waited for her to answer patiently. He opened his mouth about to repeat his question when she spoke. "Why should I? I've see odd things than you. I mean I can't be scared of you you're adorable looking." She teased. Gaomon blushed at that last sentence turning away pouting. "Does that answer your question umm…?" "Gaomon." He responded. The raven haired girl smiled. "Gaomon eh, that's cute." She turned her attention to him. "So why are you out here this late?" The blue digimon frowned trying to remember as to what was he doing outside? He thought about it long and hard. Finally he said, "I don't know. I just thought I could escape from my thoughts, but they were leading me to my par- I mean masters' house." He lied. He focused on the cold cement below his feet after finishing his sentence. "Well then let's go see him then." She suggested. The furry digimon thought about it and accepted.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Thomas's mansion. "So your master lives here?" She questioned. Gaomon nodded yes focusing his eyes onto the windows of the mansion. Gaomon suddenly mumbled the name Thomas under his warm breath. The girl beside him shifted her eyes to him just for a glance after listening to the words. "So now what..?" She said breaking the silence. "I don't know…I guess go back?" "Go back?" She repeated the words. "What about trying to figure out where your thoughts are leading you to? We came here for a reason right?" "I don't think now is a good time to start digging into it." "Why is that?" She continued. "Because my thoughts are now saying to wait until tomorrow." He lied. "Did he abandon you Gaomon?" Gaomon widened his eyes hearing what she just blurted out. "No he didn't." _I'm not sure at least._ The girl sighed. "If I were your master Gaomon…I wouldn't abandon you and I would always keep you by my side." Her sweet, soothing words assured Gaomon that she was telling the truth. Her words were clear and honest. He softened his eyes thinking about it.

"Thank you but I still believe my master will show up eventually." He denied. He scoffed as he said this. He turned to face the girl; when he did she was no longer there. Gaomon whipped around, searching for the pale beauty but she was nowhere to be found. He was now standing alone in front of the gates of the mansion where he was supposed to be. He turned around now walking back to Marcus's place to rest.


	4. Chapter 4:Good News and Bad

Morning came and night dissipated into the skies. The Damon family has already finished their usual family breakfast ritual. Kristy now in high school, headed towards the door where her shoes were placed. "Kristy dear you didn't even finish you're juice." "I'm good mom thanks I have to get going now." She replied. "Okay have a wonderful day." Her mother chirped. Her lovely smile got her through the day; that was all she needed and of course her family to be there for her. The red head teen bolted out the door trying to get to school on time. Before closing the door behind her, her family waved goodbye.

Marcus stared at the door. His eyes blinking confused. "Hey where is Kristy headed to?" He asked. "She's going to school. Did you forget she still has school?" "Oh yeah I forgot about school." He murmured. "Hey where is dad?" "Your father is working." "Working? Where does he work?" He continued. "He works with Keenan's father at a research facility in D.A.T.S." "Oh that's good." He realized how everyone still continued their business while he was gone.

His friends and family were living their lives while he was in another world that nobody even knows about, trying to make peace. He was beginning to feel left out in the world. What did he do with his life for the past three years? He told himself. He's a no one was his answer to that. He wondered if even his bully made a life out of himself.

Agumon's burp broke the silence as well as bringing the man's out of his thoughts. He shook his head no getting back at the conversation. "Boy I am stuffed." Sara chuckled at his comment. "I'm flattered that you enjoyed my cooking. It's always nice to be complemented by my cooking." She added. "Well since now that breakfast is over we should call Yoshi and find out about Thomas's disappearance." He stood up walking towards the phone and dialing the numbers. "Luckily she gave me her number before heading over here yesterday how ironic." He scoffed. The phone rang three times, then four, then two more times, but no one picked up until there was a vibration coming from between the sofa cushions.

Agumon felt the vibration from where he was sitting. "Excuse me." He answered sheepishly. His face was red from embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked down his feet. "Ewe, Agumon that's just disgusting!" Gaomon and Marcus covered their noses in disgust afraid take the risk of sniffing the stinky stench. The phone vibrated again. Again Agumon responded with an excuse me. "Geez next time you're lying low on the milk there buddy." He suggested. His face continued to turn red until it was now as red as a tomato. The phone still continued to vibrate until Sara pointed out it was not Agumon who was farting. The cell phone was in between the cushions. "I don't think its Agumon Marcus?" Sara stuck her hand in between the cushions and took out a loud ringing, pink cell phone.

His mouth gapped open in stupidity. "Are you serious; she left her phone here?" He growled. "Well that would explain the constant, uncontrollable farts." Marcus hung up in disappointment. "Well I guess we should head over to D.A.T.S. then." "In that case…" His mom spoke. "Take this lunch box over to the girls at the police department, will you?" The man's head cocked a few degrees. His mother carried the neatly wrapped boy over to him staring at him. "Did you forget that everyone is busy doing something again? It is only Monday after all." She teased. "Yeah I did." None the less he had to deal with Thomas's disappearance first before his own.

"Come one you guys let's go." He commanded. The two digimon nodded. "Umm… Marcus did you forget that digimon are not supposed to be seen in public?" Marcus paused dropping a sweat and chuckling nervous. "Oh yeah I forgot about that." Everyone dropped a sweat after hearing his answer. "Wait I can use my Digivice to keep you inside." "Even so you don't have it with you remember?" Marcus dropped a sweat again. "Oh yeah I gave it to Yoshi after she asked for them. Well I guess you guys stay here and I'll go ahead instead." He suggested. He glanced over to Gaomon and smiled. "Don't worry Gaomon I'll figure out what happened. You'll see." He assured. After closing the door behind him, Gaomon stared at the door waiting for his arrival and news about Thomas.

"Oh now I can't find it!" Yoshi shrieked. "What's wrong Yoshi?" Megumi questioned. "My cell phone it's missing!" The girls gasped at this horrible news. "Oh no that's awful we have to find it. Quick when was the last time you had it?" "Umm…umm…" Yoshi struggled to remember where she left her phone last. A light bulb lit up remembering where. "Oh no I left at Marcus's place." She exclaimed. "I have to go get it." "But Yoshi you're still on the clock!" Yoshino continued to run towards the door. "Make up excuses for me and I'll owe you guys. I'll be back in a flash." The girl made her way over to her police car. She inserted the keys and turned the ignition. She buckled up and drove away to Damon's home.

After leaving, Marcus had already entered the station now walking up towards the front desk where the girls are. "Marcus?" He turned to the girl in front of him. "No way, you guys work here too?" They sneered at the hopeless red headed friend. "Yeah I thought you knew? Didn't Yoshi tell you?" Miki questioned. "I think so? Anyways I'm here to deliver the lunch boxes to you guys." He handed over the lunch boxes to them as they squealed in excitement. "Tell your mother we said thanks." Megumi chirped. He responded with a nod. The girls opened their boxes and stuffing themselves with his mother's cooking.

He smiled at his friends flattered that they enjoy his mother's cooking. "Oh I almost forgot I need to give this to Yoshi." He took out the pink cell phone from his pocket and showing it to the girls. "Ah…no way this is Yoshi's phone!" "What's wrong?" "Yoshino just left a while ago before you walked in here to get her phone." She replied. "What a bummer." Megumi sneered. "Wow that does suck." He chuckled at his comment.

Just after their conversation the news came on. "I'm Stacey Hugh here live at the scene of the destruction of our city. There appears to be an atrocious demon attacking millions of innocent citizens. It sort of looks like a giant white squid! It's heading down town towards the neighborhood." "Oh no another digimon attack." The blond shrieked. "Hey isn't that where you live Marcus?" "And where Yoshino is heading over?" The red haired man widened his eyes in shock. Quickly he bolted out of the station leaving the girls hanging with the question.

"Marcus, wait!" Miki called out. He heard them, but continued to rush over to his home without turning back. He overcame many obstacles during his jog over to his home; the digimon that was supposed to invade his neighborhood was being attacked by Agumon and the others.

"Pepper breath!" A large fire ball struck the giant squid digimon. He fought back swinging his tentacles. "Double Backhand." That attack came from Gaomon. "Spiral Twister!" The other call came from Biyomon. He threw phantom like flames at the creature wailing from each strike. "Alright!" Marcus cheered. "Marcus, watch out!" A feminine voice called out from behind pushing him aside from the massive tentacle. He sat up to look at his savior. "Yoshi…" "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. "Yeah thanks for the save." "No problem." Both friends gazed at the white squid digimon trying to figure out what it wants. "What is that thing anyways?" He asked. "It's called Gesomon, a champion level digimon. Without our DNA charge and our digivice, they don't stand a chance against him." They glared at Gesomon feeling useless.

"Don't you have yours with you?" She shook her head no in response to that. "I left mine at headquarters just as Sampson and your father asked ." He growled at this. "Well…" He finally said. "We don't need them at least I don't. I always used my fist to do the talking and that's what I'm going to do." He bragged. "Agumon!" His reptilian partner placed his attention onto the red head waiting for a response. Marcus grinned as did Agumon knowing what he would say. "It's fightin time!" "Yeah go for it boss!" He cheered.

He climbed on top of Gesomon until he reached his face where he punched him with all his strength. Orange, transparent data covered his fist, but there was no Digivice for him to digivolve Agumon into. "Hey son, catch!" He turned to catch a flying digivice that was thrown to him. The design on is much different now than it was before. The color was still the same orange and black except the design had the courage crest on it.

"Quickly son use it now!" Spencer declared. He smiled to see his father by his side and to see him fight. Marcus inserted the orange data onto his digivice. The flow of the data activated Agumons transformation. His shape now grew taller than Gesomon. He was now Geogreymon with a tall slimmer, body. Scarlet stripe markings and blue on his entire body. He wore a brown mask with horns popping out of his head and nose tip.

The terrified Gesomon hesitated to fight, but finally managed to find its courage unleashing his wrath upon him. "Coral Crusher!" He called out. A bundle of legs suddenly appeared as a sneak attack to throw Geogreymon off. "Come on Geogreymon get a grip on him!" Marcus commanded. His partner took it literally grabbing Gesomons tentacles counter attacking him with a horn impulse.

Gesomon was left dazed after he smashed his horn to his face. Now defenseless without his tentacles, Gesomon struggles to break free but fails when Geogreymon swings him around in circles throwing him towards a brick wall. The tiger stripped digimon walks his way over to him shaking the earth with every step he took. The white squid now paralyzed from fear waits for him to finish him off. Geogreymon slightly opens his mouth to breathe a fireball at him when suddenly he's interrupted by Yoshino.

"No wait Geogreymon don't!" She shouted. Geogreymon swallowed his fireball putting it out and turning towards her. Marcus was angered by her unexpected softness. "What gives Yoshi?" He growled. He demanded to know why she all of a sudden stopped a great victory. "Gesomon might know something how he got here or who sent him." "I doubt that." He snorted. "No she's right maybe he does; quick thinking there Yoshi." Spencer complimented. "But dad he's a digimon I don't think he knows anything about what's going on." "Even so it's worth a try don't you think? What do we have to lose?" "Since I'm a cop I'll do the interrogation." She bragged winking to them. "Just leave it to me." The red-violet beauty walked over to Gesomon and began interrogating him. "Ok start talking! I want answers about how you got here." "I don't have to answer to you." He growled. "Maybe not but I don't think you have a choice if you don't want my friend her to beat you to a pulp." She pointed out to Geogreymon with her thumb. He gazed at the vicious digimon above him staring down towards him grinning and showing his razor, sharp teeth.

The nervous Gesomon began to quiver in fear. "This is going to take a while." She sighed. "Okay I'll tell you!" He cried. "I don't know where it came from, but a portal above me from the digital world sucked me through it and I ended up here except in the ocean. There was also a building there like it was abandoned or something maybe a secret h-hide out or something!" Yoshi gasped at this. "What else happened? Do you know who's behind it? Who did you make contact with in there?" "I-I don't know but maybe it was a man…"

"He's giving the enemy too much information. Stop him now!" A voice rang. "Understood..." A girl on street bike spotted Gesomon and the others up ahead. "Dorumon…" She called. Dorumon gave a low growl and hopped off the street bike. "You ready?" "Yeah." He answered. "Just get rid of Gesomon no one else that is his orders." She explained. "Argh…Fine what a drag; I was actually hoping for some action or a challenge with that guy. Oh well I guess getting rid of Gesomon is good enough." He complained. "Don't let your guard down around Geogreymon. Akita says he's really strong in his burst mode. He even defeated Belphamon, one of his brother's creations." "You know hearing you talk about him is just tempting to try and pick a fight with him." He teased.

"Dorumon!" "Just kidding." He chuckled. "Let's just get this over with." She sighed to her partner then mumbled the words, "It's not funny." She pursed her lips in anger. Finally the snow haired girl took out her digivice which had the crest of sincerity engraved on it. The digivice was much more different than the ones Marcus and his friends had. Hers was black and dark red resembling the color of blood. The shape of the device was more like a rectangular phone with a button on the top side of it.

Now pressing the button, red transparent data surrounded her like a halo. She swung her digivice around collecting the data as its screen glowed now activated for Dorumon to digivolve. "Here we go." She murmured. Gaomon stood still staring at the spot where he bumped into the girl from last night. He thought about her gesture to be his partner, but he felt like first he needed an explanation for Thomas's disappearance. His ear perked up when he heard the sound of roaring. Quickly he wiped the air turning towards the noise.

A flying Dorugamon appeared out of nowhere passing him. It dove down trying to get a clear shot on Gesomon. "Watch out everyone!" He cried. Marcus and the others turned around facing a Dorugamon heading their way. "Duck!" Spencer ordered. They ducked down holding their heads as it flew past them a heavy gust of wind left over was hard to try and fight against it. "Geogreymon get it!" Geogreymon took a quick glimpse at this flying creature before he could actually do damage to it. "Cannon Ball!" He shrieked. An iron ball blast out through its mouth and injuring Geogreymon. "Cannon Ball!" He repeated finishing off Gesomon and turning him into a digi-egg. Dorugamon caught the digi-egg before they could capture it themselves. He flew away high into the sky dodging Geogreymons' fire balls. "Oh no he got away and he took the digi-egg with him. Now we'll never know about person behind all of this." The red-violet haired girl turned around in frustration when she noticed the biker across from them. "Hey you there…" She called out. "Who are you and why do you keep appearing at the scene of a digimon appearance or disappearance for that matter?" She continued questioning. Luckily Yoshi couldn't see her face from that far away. "Wait, that's the guy appearing at the scene lately?" "Yeah and I'm not sure why. Either that person has something to do with this whole digimon appearance or something else." She explained.

"You want me to chase her down boss?" Geogreymon suggested. "No, we don't want to hurt anybody we just need answers." Yoshi interfered. The biker gave no response. She put on her helmet before taking off earning a, "Hey" from Yoshi. Yoshi growled and began running towards her police car. "I'm not letting you get away that easily!" She turned on her siren stepping on the gas and burned out of the neighborhood. Spencer laughed, "That girl is really into her job." Marcus cocked his head a few degrees at his father then laughed along with him. The digimon themselves were confused. They looked at one another to see if anyone knew why they were laughing, but instead gave each other a shrug and a nod no. Geogreymon reverted to its normal size and shape and was now Agumon.

"Now what dad people saw that digimon attacking the city; how do we explain that?" He asked concerned. "That's why D.A.T.S is back up for son. You leave that to us they won't remember any of this and we'll fix the damage to cover this up." He assured. "Okay, I guess so." The young man's digivice suddenly stopped glowing and died completely. "Hey, my digivice dad it's dead." Spencer took his son's device off his hands and started observing it. "Well I guess it still needs a few modifications plus I wasn't exactly finished with it. I only made allowed it to work until you digivolved Agumon here. Now its purpose has been served until I get it back and running properly that is." He added. "By the way you should probably get the digimon back inside the house before people start to wonder." He suggested. "I'll be home soon after I finish some things. Until then keep out of trouble." Marcus groaned at his father's tease. He pursed his lips in disappointment. "You heard my dad, inside you go." All the furry friends scurried inside the house before anyone noticed. "Hey how did you guys know there was a digimon on the loose?" He mentioned. "We were just watching the news to see if anything came up and sure enough it did." Biyomon explained. "Of course you did." Marcus dropped a sweat.

On the crazy drive through the freeway, Yoshi tried to get through the line of cars to get close to the biker. The red haired beauty took out a megaphone and began shouting out the window like a crazy driver "Pull over now you are now resisting the law! Pull over!" Rage filled her bones as the biker continued to make a run for it. She took a deep breath when a Dorugamon, the same one came out in front of the car. He roared in anger. Yoshi swerved the car hitting against the other drivers. The other drivers stepped on the breaks out of fear. One by one there were honking noises coming from angry drivers, along with a mixture of cars crashing into each other and loud screeching noise. Yoshi continued to swerve trying to get this digimon off her car.

Riley turned her bike around pressing the on the breaks. "Dorumon that's enough, get off now and let's go!" She commanded. Dorumon hopped off from the car and carried Riley along with the bike up towards the sky while the fiery cop was left watching at her only solution to her answers get away. She punched the wheel of the car. "Damn it!" She growled. Cars continued honking from behind and fist pumping in anger. "Get a move on- Yeah we need medical help over here!" One cried. Yoshi rolled her eyes up annoyed. "I'm coming hold your horses damn it! I'm just one person!" She continued with her work helping and taking responsibility for those in danger. "This is the worst day of my life." She mumbled.

"Dorugamon that was a bit too extreme don't you think?" Dorugamon gave no answer. "You could've exposed us and Akita! You should've never interfered in public." She barked. Dorugamon frowned softening his eyes. "I'm sorry Riley I was only protecting you. I was worried they were going to hurt you." He told her. His words were sincere, but she paid no mind to it. They were just words to her. "I don't need your apologies or your help. How many times have I heard those words before? Let's see very often when we're on a mission. I'm sick of it! You're too reckless and disobedient when it comes to challenges. It's like you don't care what others think." She sighed. "Whatever our mission was a success thanks to you." Dorumon shifted his eyes towards the sunset sky. "Maybe you're the one who doesn't care what others think." He muttered under his breath.

It was now night time. The stars were bright and there was still no Thomas to be found. Gaomon continued to look out the window a sign or something to tell him he's alright. A young red haired man put on a plain red shirt and comfortable jeans. "Where are you headed off to this late young man?" His mother asked curiously. "I'm going over to the police station to give Yoshino's phone back." He glanced back towards Gaomon then back to his mom. "And get answers about Thomas's whereabouts." He added. "Well then come back safely and don't stay out too late." "Oh mom I'm not in school anymore. I'm nineteen years old I think I can handle myself." "I know, but still you're my son. Can't a mother worry about her children?" She started. "I guess you're right." Gaomon walked up to Marcus. "May I come along with you?" He asked. "Well I still don't think it's a good idea…" "I'll take that risk." He answered. "Well okay then let's go." He agreed.

"Hey if he gets to go then so do I!" "No Agumon you can't come!" Agumon continued to argue and make a fuss over it. Quickly the boys ran towards the door running outside. "Sorry Agumon I can't let you come along it's too dangerous!" He cried. "Awe no fair!" He whined. "I'm starting to think Gaomon is the boss's favorite guy." A light bulb lit up over him realizing what he just said. "Oh no and I'm letting him win. Boss-" Kristy dragged the dense Agumon back inside. "Shh, Agumon you're going to get us into trouble!" "But boss…"He repeated. "Don't worry about him he can take care…of…himself." She finally dragged him inside closing the doors and imprisoning him in.

In the meantime Marcus and Gaomon strolled along the city; of course Marcus carrying Gaomon through the city to get to the police station. "A couple smiled at Marcus and complimented his "Doll." "Awe that is so cute is it yours?" She asked politely. "N-no it's for my friend." He panicked. "Awe how sweet for your girlfriend how romantic right Jimmy?" "Yeah, you're quite the romantic there buddy." He teased. Marcus turned red utter the words, "She has a boyfriend you know." The two couple gasped in disgust. "That's sick she's cheating on his boyfriend with you? You're an awful, sick twisted bastard you know that?" She smacked him with her pink purse. "What….owe…no…She's not cheating on him with me. Lady, please …stop…hitting me!" The frozen Gaomon dropped a sweat at this ridiculous situation. _Why did you have to open your mouth?_ Gaomon told himself. "Nice try you liar that's really mean!" "Sweetie please stop you're causing a commotion." "I don't care I hate cheaters!" "That was all in the past now; you're with me now." He continued to try and calm her down. He began to get nervous at his crazy girlfriend.

A snow haired girl came along to save the day. "Hey, hey why are going on why are you hurting my boyfriend?" She asked. Finally the crazy woman stopped and blinked in confusion. The other one just smiled sweetly at her. "Wait he's you're boyfriend?" "Yes." She replied. "But I thought…wait huh?" Her boyfriend interrupted them, "My love this is none of our business besides we don't know these people." He explained. "I'm terribly sorry I just thought his friend was cheating on him with this your boyfriend." The girl dropped a sweat. "Yes I could see why it would be a misunderstanding." "But he said you or his friend weren't together?" "No he's just shy to tell people in public that we're together." She said. Gaomon and Marcus we're lost but understood in a way. "Oh well I really am sorry young man truly I am." She walked over to Marcus and patted his back. He just stared at her freaked out by this crazy woman. "Uh…it's…okay?" He answered Cautious hoping not to say the wrong thing and get beaten up by her again.

"I guess we should get going then?" The man continued. The two couples continued to walk away waving sorry apologetically. "Are you okay man? You had some fight with her." She teased. "Yeah I'm fine. Thank you for helping me out, but who are you?" "Oh just some stranger passing by I'm not an important person." She said. "Well I'm glad you crossed my path." He smiled showing his silly grin that would always get him into trouble. She chuckled at his comment. The two strangers continued walking the same route and ending up having a nice conversation.

"So why did you help me back there?" He started. The girl shrugged at his answer. She gave it thought and said, "I don't know? Maybe I just like helping others?" "Wow that's really kind of you." "Yeah most people say that, but I don't think so myself. I think it's just a selfish act." "Why is that?" "Well, because I hope on gaining something in return." He said. "By an act of saving me from a crazy lady you expect to me to give you something in return?" He stated. The white haired beauty nodded yes while focusing onto the ground.

He paused, his thoughts for a moment then scoffed. "Maybe you will get something in return." The girl turned to face the man. "What?" She asked. He stopped in his tracks to face her. "I said maybe you will get something in return, but not right now." The girl widened her eyes in surprise. "What's wrong?" "It-it's just no one has ever bothered to actually give me something in return." She revealed. "Maybe it's time someone did." He smiled at the surprised girl. Gaomon felt awkward in this moment. Thoughts ran through his head like:_ What is going on? Why is it quiet all of a sudden? Why are we wasting time talking to her?_ The girl was happy, overjoyed. Why did this feeling pop up? It was unfamiliar to her. She only felt like this around Dorumon so why does she feel happy with him all of a sudden?

"I-I have to go now I forgot I was supposed to do something important." She panicked trying to escape this feeling in her chest. All of this was happening so fast and she's barley met this man. "Oh um… okay have a nice night." Marcus then realized she never mentioned his name or his. "Hey wait what's your name?" "Why do you want to know?" "I want to know because I want to thank you. How am I supposed to do that if I don't know you're name?" The girl spun around on her heel to tell him correctly. "My name is Riley Hollow." "Well mine's Marcus Damon nice to meet you." He chirped. A smile started crawling up her face. A slight blush even began to build up. "Well by then." She waved while jogging over to her "important place".

He raised his head finding himself already at the police station. Yoshi was busy putting away the last of the files before ending her shift. He entered the building and startled her with a "Hi Yoshi!" He snickered. "Ah-" She jumped. "Marcus you idiot don't scare me like that!" She nagged. "Sorry little miss nag." He teased. "I swear I would kill you if I could, but I can't since I'm now a police officer." She growled. "What are you doing here anyways?" She turned around finding Gaomon with him. "You brought Gaomon here with you?" She whispered look around to see if there are any cameras. "He wanted to tag along." "Why?" "Well because we need answers on Thomas." He answered. "Okay look just meet me outside and I'll tell you everything it's not safe here...especially in a crowded place like this." She added. "Now go, go!" She shooed. "Okay we're going."

Ten minutes later after waiting outside and driving to Yoshi's apartment, Lalamon served some tea and snacks while they talked about Thomas. "Where is Thomas? I haven't seen him around or he didn't even bother to show up." Marcus exclaimed. "Yeah he said he was sorry if he didn't show up." "Oh…" "He really wanted to come over to see you guys, but things came up." "His sister?" Marcus mentioned. "No his sister is cured from that disease and Thomas was the one who found the cure to it." "What he did?" Marcus was surprised to hear all of this. "He even one the Nobel peace prize for it." She added. The boys looked at each other in amazement then back to the conversation. "Does he even live here?" "Yes, but he's been living over in Washington with his sister. She attends school there and he can't come back until his father finishes making arrangements with the company. Otherwise there will be no D.A.T.S."

"The board of directors is having doubts because they're afraid of history repeating itself." "Well that's true." Gaomon agreed. "Obviously we can't just sit here and do nothing. Someone has already gone and done themselves and no one can even bother remember because their memories are erased before they can even say anything about it." She objected. Yoshi sipped on her tea frustrated with all of this madness. "Then Thomas is responsible for setting up D.A.T.S?" Yoshi nodded in response. "He's the only one who can save D.A.T.S. After he brought it back we decided to bring you guys here just in case he refuses. He doesn't know we did it and most of the workers there is your father and the Criers. The only thing left to do is to wait for them to fix our digivice, handle the berserk digimon on the loose, and wait for an answer." She sighed finally finishing her story. "Poor Thomas."

Just after finishing his comment the phone rang. The ringing came from Marcus's pocket. They blinked searching to find out where it was coming from. Gaomon tugged on Marcus's arm pointing out his pocket. "Oh hey it's your phone I forgot to give it back to you." Once he took out the pink, vibrating phone; Yoshi swiped it out of his hand in relief. She looked at her caller ID and noticed it was Thomas. "Hey it's Thomas…" She exclaimed in excitement. The boys smiled in excitement also. She pressed the green button answering the call. "Hello…yes...That's great…So when are you coming back…Friday…We'll be looking forward to seeing you again…what…yeah they're here they all are…well I mean all here in my house but back to their partners…Yeah…he's here." She finished and glanced over to Gaomon handing the phone. He hesitated to take it at first but slowly started taking the courage to answer. He blushed slightly feeling embarrassed by how many eyes stared at him with joy.

"Hello..?" He replied gently. Thomas chuckled. "Gaomon it's nice to hear from you old friend. Sorry I couldn't make it, but I promise I'll be over there to see you on Friday." "That's great news sir." "You don't have to keep calling me that. I'm flattered you're still loyal to me." "I always am Thomas." He replied. "I have to go now Gaomon. I'm not even supposed to be talking while working right now. I'll see you on Friday buddy." Gaomon wagged his tail for a moment, but kept a serious face on. At the other line there was an endless ring meaning he hung up on him.

The satisfied Gaomon handed over the phone dumbfounded. "Gaomon…" She asked while closing her phone. "Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine." He replied. "I also found my answer." He murmured. He thought back to the night where he met the mysterious girl. He felt he had to share his answer to the girl.

That night after returning home from Yoshino's apartment and getting some rest, Gaomon waited for his friends to sleep to crawl out the window again in hopes of bumping into the girl. Ran through the neighborhood carefully, searching for her. He found himself alone in the dark under a tree surrounded by grass and shrubs. He sat down staring off into the starry sky. He didn't find her, but he did find peace and quiet. "I noticed you were looking for me from a far." A familiar voice spoke. Gaomon startled quickly stood up searching for the mysterious voice. "Up here Gaomon." He looked up to find the girl he had been searching for. "It's you…what are you doing up there?" He asked. "I'm just looking up at the night sky trying to get some peace and quiet. I'm also trying to get some inspiration for my novel." She mentioned.

Gaomon raised a brow. "You write novels?" "Yeah it's what I do as an author. So young yet very talented is what I've been described as." "Do you live alone?" He asked. "Unfortunately no I live with loud roommates who I care deeply for." She sighed. "What about you, what are you doing out this late?" Gaomon stood silent for a moment. "I'm here to tell you that I found my answer." The girl closed the book annoyed which sat on her lap. "You mean your irresponsible, jerk wad master?" She commented. "Thomas is not like that!" He revealed. The pale girl raised a brow interested in this. "Ah…" She answered. "So Thomas is his name?" The blue fur digimon flinched realizing he revealed his partners identity. "Don't tell anyone about whose master I am. I wasn't supposed to tell you in the first place who I am."

She looked at the worried Gaomon for a second. Silence filled the air and broken by a scoff. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone about you. I understand completely." "You do?" He answered surprised. "Yeah I mean if I was an unknown creature also I wouldn't want my secret to come out; otherwise I'll be hanging around the media and dissected…even killed." The teen jumped off the tree, dusting herself off. "Look I get where you're coming from. You care deeply about your master and you don't wish to ruin his reputation. Now I know it's none of my business, but I just think he's a jerk in my point of view. The reason why is because you ran off searching for him like he abandoned you or something. Next you wait outside in front of his house where you once lived. Then third thing is you sounded pretty down about it. That gives me all the more reason to think that he's not a very good person or owner for that matter. Gaomon all I'm saying is if he is and you're in denial…" "I'm not!" He interrupted. "Okay…, but…if…you are…my offer still stands to be your master. I wouldn't mind having you as my own." She added.

He sighs and thinks about it then back to Thomas. "I'm sorry thanks for the offer, but I cannot accept it." He restated. "Bummer and here I was hoping you would say yes this time. Can we at least be friends?" She suggested. Gaomon gave a slight smile. "Sure I don't mind that at all." They shook each other's hands as a start of a new friendship. "I hope to find something or someone like you." He blushed slightly by her compliment.

"So I forgot, what was your answer to your master again?" She mentioned. "That my master will be returning on Friday and he even apologized for standing me up. I always knew he would come back." He wagged his tail a bit from the exciting news she told her. "I'm happy for you. I guess he's stepping up to the plate huh?" "He never did disappoint me." He argued. "Sorry I still don't like him after what he's done to you." "You don't know the truth behind it that's all." "Well that's true. I suppose you have a point there. So until then I won't talk crap about your master." She giggled. "I would very much appreciate it miss…" "Abby…Abigail Wolf."


	5. Chapter 5:The final Welcome and Test

Friday came by quick as well as Thomas's arrival at his home town. He takes a limousine over to his mansion to leave his belongings behind. "Where to sir?" asked the driver. "Take me to the mansion." He replied. "Do you want me to take you to D.A.T.S afterwards sir?" The butler took off asking all these questions as he drove Thomas home. "No thanks. I think I'll walk there myself." The driver is surprised when he said this. "Sir, that's a long way from here." He exclaimed. Thomas smiled at his driver. "I know I plan to enjoy the scenery while I walk there." "Whatever, you say Thomas sir."

They arrived to his home ten minutes later. Thomas's butler helped him place his luggage in his bedroom. "Thank you I'll take care of things here." He told him. The butler bowed exiting his room. The blonde haired man sighed relieved to be back to his home. His life felt perfect. He was successful, a loving son and brother, and a handsome, young rich boy. Yet something was missing in his so called "perfect life", but what?

After unpacking his bags and put them away he dressed up in his casual clothes. A clear blue collared shirt with sleeves up. Open black vest and gray jeans and black shoes. As he tucked in his collar he stared at himself in the mirror realizing he still looked like a teenager. The boy stopped and walked out the door.

"Oh my gosh you guys Thomas is coming so we have to prepare for his arrival." She squealed. "Come on people we have to make the streamers colorful for when he comes in." Megumi commanded. Yoshi, Marcus and their partners dropped a sweat at the commanding girls. "We're they like this for my arrival." He questioned. "Not exactly they we're more of lazy, but they did plan the party and the design." She pointed out. "Why does he get the special treatment? I'm the one who left the world and went to the digital world to balance order." "Yeah but boss you did nothing important and he did." Agumon chirped.

The brunette growled at Agumon scolding him viciously. "Ouch why did you do that for?" He wailed. "Shut up Agumon." He snorted. Yoshino giggled at their quarrel. "Hey you two quit goofing off and help with the preparations!" Megumi handed them a box of party streamers and other stuff. "Get going you two we need all the help we can get for…" The two girls blushed dazed at their day dream like the girly girls they were. "Thomas." They sighed. Marcus and Agumon watched them in disgust not to mention annoyed. "Yuck." They muttered. "Get to work!" They growled. Marcus and Agumon scurried away with their tails in between their legs. Yoshino sighed at her friends as she continued helping out.

Now making his way to D.A.T.S through the city; was Thomas. He was lost in his own thoughts. Many questions were asked and none were answered. What was missing in his life? Why did he feel incomplete? Is there more than family and friends? Thomas started out cold hearted when it came to friends and family because of his mother's death and his issues with his dad. All of that was in the past and they all managed to be solved thanks to their digimon. If all of his unsolved questions from the past were solved, then what can solve his questions now if there is no danger?

A loud honking noise startled the man breaking his trans. He stopped in his tracks and noticed he was in front of the bookstore. Maybe reading a book will help him solve his problems. The blonde man walks in searching for the teen fiction section. Alas he found it. The section was over in the far corner. He searched for a book that caught his interest. Yet none of them sounded great. They all sounded dull and boring except for two books he encountered earlier. He shifted his clear, blue eyes over to a stack of books. He walked over to find a sign that read: _The blue wolf by Dearwolfy. _The cover was a detailed painting of a blue, husky like wolf howling at the moon on a rocky cliff in the forest. He took one off the stack and turned it over to read the preview. _A girl named Bailey finds herself in regular world, but her life becomes unordinary when she begins living in a house filled with orphaned children like her and she starts working for an organization that deals with cryptids. Will she be able to handle living with her annoying roommates and partners? _Thomas gave a slight grin. "Dearwolfy you still continue to amaze me when it comes to your stories. You're lucky I'm still your fan." He said.

He walks over to the counter to pay for his book. The cashier smiles sweetly at him and notices the book he chose. "I see you picked up one of Dearwolfys' latest books." She chirped. "Yeah the cover and the preview caught my eye." "Well just a heads up of what I heard why the title is called that is because at the end she mentions a blue wolf. How bizarre. Everyone got so confused when she added this in her last chapter." She covered her mouth realizing she gave away the ending. "Ops I am like so sorry dude." She panicked. "It's quite alright I don't mind." He chuckled. The brunette cashier sighed in relief. "Well anyways the reason she added him in there doesn't quite go with the story line and it's not even in mythology or anything I checked. The author added it in there is because she found one while strolling at night."

"I see." He said under his breath. This never occurred to him until now but the wolf in the cover did sort of remind him of Gaomon. "Okay so your total is thirty dollars and twelve cents." Thomas gave her forty since all he carried was large cash. She happily took the money and returned his change. "There you are Sir." "Thank you. Do you have a book mark by any chance?" He asked. "Of course we are giving some away for free this month until October ends. Now let me see they should be right here." She searched around her area for the book marks, but no luck. "Whoops I forgot to put them out I'll be right back I'll just go to the back and get them." The brunette walked in the storage closet in search for the bookmarks.

He sighed and waited patiently for her. A black haired beauty walked up to the counter poking Thomas on his shoulder. The blonde haired man turned to face the stranger. "Hello, are you still in line or can I go next?" She asked soothingly. "Oh um…I'm sorry I'm not go ahead." He moved aside. "Thank you." She said politely. The girl took a quick glance at his book and read the name of the author. She scoffed at the name. "Dearwolfy huh, sounds like the author rights tragedies." She started. "Not at all, she writes teen fiction. I've read all her books and they are all so fascinating. She always seizes to amaze me." The raven haired girl gave a slight blush at his response then back to acting calm and cool.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but she doesn't even show her true identity. The only thing we know is that the author is a female. What kind of person doesn't show their face to the public on a book they wrote on?" She retorted. Thomas frowned at the girl then smiled. "I guess maybe because she doesn't want to be famous. She just does it because she wants others to read what she wrote because it's her passion and money isn't very important to her." "It sounds like you have a connection with this person by just reading her books. Either that or you feel the same way because you went through the same thing or something like that."

Thomas took a quick glance at the girl dazzled by her beauty. He eyes were a light green color. Her hair was long and black wavy with straightened hair. Her bangs were long and off to the right side. She wore silver glasses. She wore a black and white, loosened stripped scarf. A chocker wrapped around her neck along with a rosary hanging from it. She wore a plain black sweater with the words Soul written in red above her chest, some black jeans with black high top converse.

_What's with the black was she gothic or something_? He asked himself. Suddenly the cash register gave a ring to the open box. Thomas once again snapped out of his trans and focused on what's going on. "Here is your change and a free book mark thank you for stopping by. Have a wonderful day." The mysterious girl walked away leaving Thomas dumbfounded. "Sir here is your bookmark you asked for." Thomas took the book mark and walked outside in hopes of catching up to the girl. He stumbled on his way out once he got out. He whipped the air searching for her, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

He sighs in disappointment. Who was that girl and how come he caught her attention. For the first time he felt a greater happiness than friendship. What was this feeling he felt? It felt so new, yet familiar to him. He stared at his watch realizing it was getting late. Thomas continued his walk with nothing, but the thought of her popping in and out of his mind.

The black haired beauty walked home only to find the house empty. "Hey Riley are you here? Cara?" She called. She stopped in the kitchen to open the fridge and get a bottle of water. Exhausted from a hard day of rehearsing with her band, she drank half the bottle to refresh her. "Abby…" a voice called. Abby choked on the water startled by Riley's arrival. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. I have a tendency to do that." She apologized. "It's okay and I know. So where were you and where is Cara?" She started.

"Cara is over at C.L.A.W like always. I was out doing the usual things I do." Abby frowned at the girl feeling sorry for her. "Riley you know you can't keep living the past. You're not alone you know. You got us we're your new family remember?" Abby held Riley to comfort her, but pushed away. "Sometimes I think I'm alone even though you guys are here." "Why do you say that?" She asked curiously. "Abby you are not an orphan like I am. You have a family back home and you guys are usually doing something while I sit here doing nothing like I have no purpose." "Those people that you call my family are not even blood related. They're just step mother and father that I live with. I don't belong there and they are nothing but snobby people who take advantage of living things. The only care about money and they think that's the way to win what you want. You have an older brother remember?"

"Yeah except I don't know where he is in the world. The only words I remember from him were: beware of the Kurata brothers. Whatever that means?" She said. Riley sighs at the thought of her brother leaving her. Abby places a hand on her shoulder. "Riley you do have a purpose. That's why we're all here in this world and this organization. We're digidestined. We are meant to do something important. Otherwise we wouldn't have our own digimon. At least you wouldn't." She chuckled.

Riley slightly blushed at her friend with a bit of anger. "Abby you'll get yours soon enough." She added. The raven haired girl cocked her head a few degrees. "Come on Abby I forgot I have to take you C.L.A.W. Akita wants you to do one more test to see if you are worthy of being part of our team." "What happens if I pass the test?" She asked. "Akita will tell you when we get there." The two friends walk outside and hop on the street bike. They put on their helmets and drive off to C.L.A.W.

Meanwhile over at C.L.A.W., the workers inform Akita about the test. "Mr. Akita sir the test preparations are finished." Akita whom was watching the recorded fight of Geogreymon fighting Gesomon, sat in silence listening to his employee. "That's great news. Now we must wait for the girl's arrival then we can begin the session." He replied. "Yes sir we'll be waiting." "Very well then you are dismissed. The scientist bows dismissing himself.

"Marcus Damon and his friends…I will get you if it's the last thing I do. Unfortunately you don't know me, but I know you." He chuckled. "So far everything is going according to plan. The only thing I need to make it a success is to make my own team of digidestined." The videos replayed millions of times as madness and rage consumed his soul.

Ten minutes later the girls arrived at the docks where it was mostly lonely. Riley entered a ware house pressing a red button that led to an underground water way to the supposed abandon island. She turned entering the waterway. The door behind her closed seal shut. "It's always calm when we go through this passage." She breathed. "Yeah I know it is. You know as well as I do that we can't settle down until our job is finished." "What exactly is our priority anyways?" She added. "That's not for you to know until we know for sure that you are worthy. I hope for our sake that you are."

The way Riley was talking scared her and made her even more nervous about completing this test. What if she didn't pass? What were to happen? Riley was her friend and she wasn't much of a friend keeping secrets. When it came to things that didn't involve C.L.A.W, she would tell her everything like a big sister. What is it that makes C.L.A.W. so important that she's not telling everything?

They arrived at the main room where Akita would be giving Abigail her instructions. "Ah, Abigail and Riley you've finally arrived. I'm glad you were able to actually make it. I presume that you had enough time for this final test?" He said. "Yes sir. I'm ready to prove that I'm worthy of being part of this organization." She saluted. "I admire your dedication you're giving me. That shows that you may have a chance, but unfortunately I can't let you in just because I like you and showing loyalty. No, no, no everyone must go through a final exam and an initiation after successfully passing the test.

"Now Abby are you ready for this?" Abby hesitated in answering but finally managed to the guts to answer him. "Yes sir I'm ready for anything that's coming to me." Akita grinned at the girl intrigued. "Alright then let us begin. Riley, show her the way will you?" The snow haired girl nodded guiding her friend to the other room. On the walk there, it was an awkward silence. Abigail had too much on her mind. She was nervous and scared, but at the same time determined and focused on completing this exam. Quietly they both enter the dark room. The lights turn on revealing a large room filled with a lot of equipment.

The speaker startled Abby since she is becoming more nervous than before. "Alright Abigail, this is your final test to prove you are worthy to stay in this organization. If you succeed you pass and gain something that everyone has and must require to stay in this place. If you fail there will be consequences. We will erase your memory and you will have to live back with your family without ever remembering anything of this." He explained. Abby gave a low gasp at this surprise. She didn't want to go home. She wanted to get away from them. She didn't want to deal with fake people who didn't love her and only used money to make her happy. Her bangs covered her face feeling nothing but sadness. A grin crawled up her face as she raised her head to face Akita. "Well then I just have to give it everything I got don't I?" She scoffed. "Good answer. These are your instructions: you must first rewire the order of the codes in order to pass through each door. Once you get to the last one you must sabotage the main computer erasing all the data and setting it to self-destruct mode. If you can get through all of this within thirty minutes then you pass. So when you're ready step in front of the first door."

The raven haired girl steps in front of the door trying to calm down. "_Easy girl easy you can do this."_ She told herself. "Ready…set…go!" exclaimed scientist. Abby quickly ran towards the first box of cables and switched the cables around to deactivate the security alarm. The door opens she makes her way towards the second box. The wires are scattered and there are more of them. It's starting to get harder with each door. Once again she succeeds in opening the second door. In the third door there is a security guard passing by which means the main computer is on the other side of that third door.

Abby waits patiently for the guard to make his way into the other room to guard it. There is only ten minutes left until finally the guard makes his way through the other hall way. The stealthy girl runs up to the box of controls and quickly mixes the wires up. The door opens. Alas she finally makes her way to the main computer where the data is stored. Akita watches even impressed more than when she arrived. "She might just be worthy of staying after all." He murmured. Abby did her regular rewiring with only eight minutes to spare. _"I'll just adjust this there and the red on to the blue one then switch the other two around and I'm done."_ She told herself. The computer asked a question which read:_ Self-destruct mode? _Abby gladly pressed the red button making a loud ringing noise.

"Congratulations Abigail you passed the test. Welcome to the team." Riley congratulated the excited girl. "You made it just like I knew you would." A bright light hovered over Abby's head slowly descending to her hands. Her face was astonished at the device forming. It was a digivice. The design was the same as Riley's except the color and crest was different. The color was green and engraved on it was the crest of light. The screen continued to glow pointing the direction in which way to go sort of like a compass. The raven haired teen turned to her right facing a dark opening across from her.

There was a scoff from behind the dark room. "Well I guess I should show myself since she passed the test." The voice said. Out from the shadows was an anthro fox digimon. She was tall with lavender markings on her legs and under her eyes. Her fur was a bright yellow color with a white under belly. She has patches of white on her paws and tail tip. The digimon wore purple gloves with the yin and yang symbol on them. Her eyes were a deep blue color and her eyeball shading pitch black.

Abby stared at the talking digimon. She had no idea that there were other digimon besides Dorumon. Then again she never bothered thinking about it. "Hello there." She bowed before her. "I am Renamon your digimon partner. I have been waiting a very long time for a partner. You are my match. I've watched you through training and I knew you were the one." Abby was touched by her story. She had been waiting for someone like her all this time. She had such loyalty and honesty. "Ahem! Sorry to interrupt your reunion, but you still have an initiation to finish before actually becoming part of the team. Now that you have a partner you and Renamon must get rid of a digimon from destroying the city." He explained. "What's the digimon?" She answered seriously. Akita signaled his assistant to show the video of the berserk digimon. "This is the one. His name is Dark Tyranomon a virus digimon. A digi gate opened over at the Jr. High School. Your objective is to get rid of the digimon and retrieve its digi-egg." "Understood sir I'll do my best." She replied. "Riley I want you to take them to their destination and finish the job if things get out of hand." He turns his attention to Abby. "You have unlimited time just as long as you get rid of it quickly before it causes a great amount of damage to the city. Otherwise Riley will jump in to deal with him." He commanded. "I understand Mr. Akita sir. Renamon let's go."

The girls head outside to depart on their first mission. "Sam I want you to release Dark Tyranomon." "Understood sir." She muttered. "This will be interesting little show." He chuckled. "Sir Charlotte is contacting us from D.A.T.S. Shall I put her on?" "I'll take the call." The screen displays a female with silver long with a scarf covering her face. Red-violet fashion glasses to hide her eyes. "What is it?" He growled. "I apologize for interrupting you Collin, but I thought you should know that the entire D.A.T.S. team is having a welcoming party for Thomas H. Norstein." She reported. "Hmm… I see. This is great news. I thank you my loyal pet, you have been most helpful as my spy. You will be rewarded greatly for your loyalty." He started. "Anything for you master." "You are dismissed." The screen went dark ending the call.

"This is great news indeed. The codes Charlotte gave us allowed us to control their alarm system. Once those fools realize that they did nothing to stop the berserk digimon, they will easily be brought down little by little." He said.

Meanwhile outside of C.L.A.W. headquarters; Riley and Abby hop on the street bike. "Okay we're on the bike, but what about our digimon?" asked Abby. "You can store your digimon into your digivice like this." She pointed out. "Dorumon realize!" She called out. Dorumon dissolved into data which was sucked in by the digivice. He was now stored like data. "Whoa I have to admit that's cool." She scoffed. "Now you try." Abby pointed the digivice to Renamon to test it out. "Renamon realize!" She called out. Now Renamon dissolved into data stored into the digivice. "That's tight." She said. "Let's get going. We don't want to get there with the city completely destroyed." Her friend nodded in agreement.

The snow haired rider twisted the knob stepping on the gas. Abby held tight to her friend. Riley quickly peeled out in a hurry as she drove off into the secret passage. Right away they passed through the secret passage and out of the abandoned docks. They were now headed towards the city where they heard an explosion near the school. Abby took out her digivice after hearing Renamon's voice. "What's up Renamon?" "I can sense the digimon presences. I can display a map of where he is." She said. "I think that would be helpful." A map was displayed on the holographic screen. "Riley, turn right on this corner. Then go straight for three blocks. After the three blocks turn another right and you'll see him up ahead." "Gotcha!" she replied. Riley turned right passing cars. Streetlights didn't appeal to her instead she went for it. After the three blocks and turning right a cop car followed her. "Hey you slow down and pull over you're going too fast!" Just after finishing his sentence a loud thud coming from Dark Tyranomons step causing the cop behind them to step on the breaks and turn his car. "What in the hell is that thing?" He muttered. He noticed the biker was heading straight towards it.

"Here we go Renamon!" Abby grinned. Riley stepped on the breaks turning the wheel. Abby hops off the bike after stopping. "Renamon Stand by!" She took out her Digivice pointing the screen towards Dark Tyranomon's direction. A large mass of data pours out of the screen assembling a figure. Renamon appears standing tall with her arms crossed out in front of her chest. "Renamon you think you can take this guy down without any problems?" She asked. "I know I can. He's not a challenge. I've dealt with larger guys like him." She snorted.

"Well then let's get started." She smirked. Renamon rushed towards the dinosaur digimon trying to jump high enough for it to see. The anthro fox hovers in the sky naming her attacks at her target. "Diamond Storm!" Multiple shards of energy strike the large beast causing little damage. "That wasn't good enough for ya huh? Well try this on for size big boy. Power Paw!" Her body glowed blue with flames giving him a major punch. "Ouch! That hurt. You are starting to get on my nerves you pesky fox!" He roared. Tyranomon grabbed Renamon pitching her towards the school building. "Renamon!" Abby Cried.

Back in C.L.A.W, Akita watches the entire show feeling disappointed. "Hmm…this is getting boring. Sure I enjoy digimon getting hurt, but this is ridiculous. That fox is just too weak and Abigail isn't even trying hard to help her." He sighs at this. "Riley…" "Yes sir?" "I want you to end this show. It's going nowhere and Tyranomon isn't even trying." "…But sir can't we just give her a little more time to prove she's part of our team?" "That's an order Riley. Just finish the job or else!" He argued. Riley gave a low growl at his command. "Yes sir, I understand." The snow haired girl balls her hands in anger. Quickly she takes out her digivice to get it over with. "Dorumon Stand by!" She called. Data escaped the screen assembling Dorumon's figure. "Are you sure you want to do this Riley? She is your friend." Riley focused on the pointless battle going on between them. Her eyes were filled with cold blooded eyes. "I don't have a choice Dorumon. Family comes first." "Abigail is your family Riley. Your friends are your family even if they didn't raise you." Dorumon added. "That's enough Dorumon! I don't need to hear anything else from you. Just do what I tell you to do." Dorumon growls at his partner, but at the same time pity's her. "Yes Riley." "Alright then get ready to digivolve." "Right!" He agreed. Dorumon growled showing its vicious sharp teeth. His eyes shrunk to a needle size. His purple fur was up and spikey.

Before Riley could actually digivolve her partner, a scoff came out of her raven haired friend. "Nice deceiving there Renamon now give it everything you got!" She ordered. Riley was left astonished by her plan. "With pleasure!" She replied. "Fox Flash!" Renamon charges at her enemy with her razor sharp claws tearing and kicking him. Dark Tyranomon surprisingly gets hurt by this attack. The scratches left from Renamon's Diamond Storm attack helped wound his body. "Let's end this!" "Fox Change!" Renamon created two copies of herself using this move. All three Renamon surrounded him into a triangular form.

"Power Paw!" She called out. Once again her body turned into blue flames. All three charged at the Dark Tyranomon finally putting an end to him. The digimon reverted back into its digi-egg form. Renamons copies disappeared leaving the original to catch the digi-egg. The fox digimon catches the egg making triple flip and landing safely down to earth.

"Very impressive, it looks like she had it planned from the start. She's even clever than I thought. It's a shame she didn't digivolve Renamon. I would've loved to see its' next evolution." He started. "Riley, tell her she passed and that she's a part of the team now. Tell her the routines and her job." "Yes sir understood." Akita sighed at his impatient plans. "If Samson has four digi destined. Then that leaves only three more to go. Looks like I need two new rookies to join the team if I want those last two digimon to partner up." The amazon haired man growled at his frustration. "Sam how many rookies are left on board?" "Sir there is only none left except for the newbies that just started a few weeks ago." "What you mean they finished all my courses and fought against every one of my men?" He marveled. "Yes sir they did." "Who are they?" "They're twin brother's sir. Their names are Zack and Charlie." "Interesting…add them in my group. I think those boys are a perfect match for this team."

The computer screen displayed the profiles of two fourteen year old men. They were identical twins with different hair color and features. One profile read Charlie Lane the youngest twin. His skin was pale and his hair color was a blonde and straightened. He wore a hoody him with brown gloves and goggles hanging on his neck. He had two circular piercings at the edge of his lips, a bandage covering his top of his nose and three spotted freckles on his cheeks. His smile was that of a frog grin and three ring ear piercings. His sweater was open; his baggy jeans were an espresso color. There was a long chain that started from the front pocket connecting to the back and he wore red converse. His eyes were a sapphire color.

Another profile read Zack Lane. The piercings on Charlie were at the exact same spots except his hair color was plain black with yellow eyes. His clothing was the same as Charlie's only they were different color. His coat was purple and his jeans were dark gray. His converse was purple and white. "I'll just cut to the chase with these two. When Riley arrives have her enter my office. I have a job for her to do." He explained. "Yes sir I'll remember that."

"Congratulations Abby you are now part of the team. You too Renamon welcome." "Thanks a lot for everything Riley. I couldn't have done it without your help. "It wasn't me. You did it yourself. I had nothing to do with it. The only thing I did was give you advice." She added. "Even so your advice still helped." "Hey you girls; what in the world is that? Was all of this your doing?" The two friends turned around to the stranger calling them. It was the cop from earlier. His expression was an angry one. "Well, I'm waiting. If you don't sta…" The enraged cop was interrupted by the snow haired teen. "We're a secret organization sir." She flashed her badge at him. "This was all part of the work that we do. The president knows about us, and he's willing to cooperate to protect the city from these cryptids." She explained. "C.L.A.W?" He read confused. "Yes, it stands for: _Cryptids labile aegis warison _agency." The cop gave them a blank stare. "Let me dumber it down for you: _Cryptids unstable protection warranty _group. That's all you need to know. The damaged caused here will be taken care of so please walk away and go about your business. Whatever you do don't tell a soul about this. Keep it to yourself otherwise there will be consequences." She threatened. "We are monitoring cops everywhere. You have been warned." Abigail watched her friend surprised. She has never seen Riley act so professionally. The cop was too speechless and frightened to speak. "Off you go officer and have a nice evening." Quickly she put away her badge and hopped on her bike. "Dorumon realize." She called out. Dorumon returned into the digivice. "Renamon realize." Abby's digimon returned to her digivice.

The two friends drove away without any worries while the cop stared at the wrecked school building which Tyranomon did little damage to it luckily. He couldn't believe his eyes of the destruction they caused.

On their way back to C.L.A.W; Riley and Abby had a nice conversation. "Hey Riley? Why did you take out Dorumon?" She asked. "Akita wasn't impressed with your performance. You were taking too long to defeat Dark Tyranomon and even the digimon was annoyed." "I see. Well I sure fooled you on that one didn't I?" She snickered. "Yeah I was surprised. I didn't know the famous lead singer, guitarist and novelist could pull off such a trick." "It's all entertainment my friend. When you think it gets boring it gets good in the end." She said. A random image of Thomas popped up in her head. Those words came from Thomas when she was over hearing him pick one of her latest books. Why all of a sudden did he show up in his head? She gave a slight blush. "Hey you alright back there Abby?" asked the rider. Abby shook her head no snapping back to reality. "I'm fine thanks." She replied. "Well he was quite handsome." She murmured. "What was that?" Riley shouted. Abby turned red from the embarrassment. "Oh nothing, forget about it." "Okay. Hey we're almost there." They made their way through the secret passage now arriving at headquarters. "By the way Abby when did you plan out your surprise attack?" "Right before Renamon showed me the map."

A flashback started out in her head as she explained.

"_Hey Abby!" called Renamon. Abby stuck her hand in her pocket after hearing her call. "What's up Renamon?" "I can sense the Digimon presence. I can display the map of which why I sense him." "That's sounds helpful thanks." "Before I can display it I wanted to share my plan with you, but I didn't if you would agree to it so that's why I'm asking now." "Well what's the plan?" She asked. "Once you let me out I'm going to act weak for Dark Tyranomon since he's not too bright or neither is he easy to take him down compared to my size. You'll see what I mean when we get there. He'll be too annoyed that he'll continue destroying anything in his path; so by the time he gets distracted I'll take him down easily. He'll be confused and the pain will hurt more because it's unexpected." She explained. "Wow that sounds like a great plan to me. I'll go for it." She chirped. "I'm glad you approve with my plan as well as my strategy." She started. _

"Abigail you never seize to surprise me." The raven haired beauty chuckled at her compliment. The girls continue their walk inside the building eventually bumping into a friend of theirs. "Wow Abby I'm surprised you made it this far into C.L.A.W. I didn't know they added brats like you in here." She teased. Riley growled at the girl in front of her. "Cara…" Abby snarled. "I should've known I smelled something rotten." "Oh thank you for the compliment dear, but that won't hurt me." She snickered. "Of course it doesn't you have the crest of darkness. Only an evil witch like you could possess it." Cara had red, long, curly hair with an Australian hat; she wore a blue jean jacket that only went down to the length under her breasts. She wore an orange shirt underneath, blue jeans and mauve color boots. "Tee-hee-hee-hee; do you hear that master they are outstanded by your horrifying beauty." It was Demidevimon her partner. She had a blue mask with a skull on it. Half of the mask had stitches. The mask covered its entire circular chibi body as well as its wings. It has large magenta claws and its eyes are bright yellow.

"Yes I hear them loud and clear." "What do you want Cara?" Riley questioned. "I just came to make things clear to the newbie. I'm the leader of this team so whatever I say goes whether you like it or not." She snorted. Cara placed a hand on her trying to befriend her after acting rude just now. "Do I make myself clear darli'n?" She sighed. Abby gave a creepy deceiving smile to the girl. "Perfectly clear there buddy. No need to worry. I don't like dealing with idiots who can't speak right "DARLI'N." she teased. Abby takes her hand off her shoulder still giving her a creeping smile crawling up to her ears. The girl walked away without a care in the world of what she thought. Cara was left with mouth open dumbfounded by this. She shifted her eyes towards Riley. Riley just stared at her with cold, broken eyes. Cara crossed her arms out in front of her trying to act like she's the best. "You know as well as I do that I will always be the leader here and you are just the lower part of the team since I'm the oldest. You'll never be Akita's loyal pet. He said so himself. What a shame." She snorted. "Riley didn't care what she said because she never believed what she said. "Why can't you just let things go Cara? It can't always be your way." She replied. "I don't need to hear this from a heartless jerk." The snobby red head walked away feeling victorious. Akitas assistant, Sam, came along in search for Riley. "Oh there you are Riley. Mr. Akita wants to see you immediately." She informed. Riley just nodded and headed to his office.

"Here you are sir the digi-egg you asked for." "Thank you and congratulations on a job well done. Welcome to the team and I hope to see more progress during your missions." He started. "Thank you, sir." She grinned. Riley walks in after dismissing her. "Riley what's up? Are you ready to go?" "Actually I need a moment with her if you don't mind Abigail? It won't take long I promise." He assured her. "Take your time. I'll be waiting outside for you." She whispered.

"Riley I have a job for you to do. Cara can't do this one since she's busy with the other assignment. I want you to take care of the new rookies that will be joining the team." "We have new rookies already?" She said astonished. "Yes, their names are Charlie and Zack; but beware they are quite strong. Well at least their strategies and potential they show is what makes me think that and they took down every single one of my men." He scoffs. "It's just like you did when you first started out." He grinned at the girl. "Anyways I just want you to watch over them carefully because they are reckless and quite stubborn. Do the same thing you did with Abby until the final exam." "I understand sir. I'll be sure to watch over them." "Good girl I knew I could count on you." He chirped.

After their chat, Riley walked outside with past memories clouding her thoughts. Abigail waited on top of the bike ready to go home. Ten minutes later they finally arrived home safely. Abby hopped off first stretching. She yawned. "Hey…aren't you coming in?" She asked. Riley twisted and turned the wheel sheepishly. The pale skinned girl raised a brow at her. "I understand completely Riley. You can go ahead and go." She said softly. The snow haired teen smiled at her. The wheel turned as she took off into the night.

"Welcome back Thomas we're so glad you're back!" Megumi and Miki cheered. Hearts hovered on them like fan girls. "Thanks everyone, but this should be Marcus's welcoming party not mine." He chuckled. The brunette wrapped an arm around him gracefully. "Hey don't worry about it Thomas I'm willing to share and besides I already got one." He smirked. Thomas smirk right back. "You are still the same Marcus alright." He teased. "Hey what's that supposed to mean?" "Welcome back that's what." He chuckled. "Awe it's so cute that you guys are like the best of friends." Yoshi giggled. The two friends split apart embarrassed. "Ahem! Yeah well…yeah." Marcus stuttered. "Thomas we wanted to also congratulate you for an incredible job on curing your sister's illness." "It was nothing. I was just dedicated and inspired to work thanks to my sister; speaking of which, I have great news everyone. D.A.T.S. is officially back on." He informed. Everyone rejoiced at the great news. "Does that mean I can join the squad like you guys?" Kristy insisted. "I don't think so squirt. You're still too young." "That's not a bad idea sweetheart." Spencer interrupted. "Yeah I think so too. I mean Thomas and Marcus was the same age as these kids; so why not let them join?" Yoshi agreed. "What?" "What do you say…Commander Samson?" "I may be the commander again but it's thanks to Thomas. I think it's his decision." Thomas was surprised by how many eyes stared at him. "Thomas don't they're still too young." "I agree they are, but that didn't stop you when you were the same age." He reminisced. "I say let them join." "Alright we're part of the squad! Did you hear that boys?" They cheered. They all nodded in response. "Awe…Thomas why did you agree?" "Isn't it obvious? I think they deserve a chance." Marcus crossed his arms like a child pursing his lips. "Yeah I guess so." He mumbled. "Hey guys we brought in the supplies for the party." Agumon and the other digimon entered with cups and plates. "Gaomon!" Thomas called out. "Thomas!" He called back. The blonde haired man kneeled down petting his old friend. "It's been a long time since I've seen you huh Gaomon?" "Yes it has…sir." Thomas chuckled at his loyal digimon.

The brunette walked outside for some fresh air. Moments later his father joins him. "It's been a while since we've talked huh son?" "Yeah it has. Right after you came here I left and we never got to spend any time together. Twelve years that I went without speaking to you. I apologize for that dad." He buries himself in his sadness. A warm hand is placed on the boys' shoulder. "Son you're a grown man now. I understand that teenagers need their space and up until they have their own family." He smiled at him. "Dad…" "So tell me son how was it like living in the digital world?" He changed the subject for his son. Marcus knew what he was doing. He scoffed. "It was awesome for a while. Fighting alongside Agumon was a blast. I have the whole place in balance. All digimon are happy and friendly." He bragged. Both boys shared a laugh or two. "That's great son; but are you going back?" Marcus paused for a second. The question was so sudden. His father asked the same question as Kristy and his mother. "Y…yeah I am. I have to in order to keep everything in order." "Son don't you think they're doing fine without you?" "What do you mean?" "They've been doing fine before you were even born and before any of us were born." Marcus started thinking about what he was telling him. Out of the blue came along Biyomon, Agumon, and Kristy. "Come on guys everyone is waiting on you guys. They don't want to start the dance without you." Kristy called. "We'll be there sweetheart." He smiled.

"Are you coming son?" "Yeah I just need a moment." He said softly. "I understand son." Marcus sighed taking one last glance at the stars. On the other side of the dock was the biker from before. Marcus squinted to take a quick look at the person. "Boss come on we're waiting!" Agumon startled the man. "Agumon be quiet!" He scolded. The biker also was startled noticing her enemy. "But why boss?" "Agumon!" The biker turned the engine quickly leaving the area. "Hey you come back! Just who are you?" He shouted. "Hey it's that biker from before. Oh so that's why you wanted me to be quiet. You know you could've just asked boss." Marcus gave him an annoyed look. "Gee I'll try to remember next time Agumon." He scolded the poor digimon. "Owe, owe, owe, ouch! That hurt boss!" He wailed as he rubbed his bruise. _Just who was that person and what's he doing following us. I don't know, but I sure don't like the looks of this. _"Marcus come on already you dork!" "I'm coming just hold your horses!" He growled.


	6. Chapter 6:The Start of everything New

Few more weeks pass by and it is now October. Fall is here and winter is almost near. The leaves are breaking off their branches leaving the trees bare. Not to mention they are now withering, changing colors. A digimon had bio merged causing chaos inside a factory. People already evacuated the building, cops restraining the area until the problem is

Inside the building is the D.A.T.S. team already taking action with their partners. "You won't get away Gazimon!" cried Yoshino. The gray furred digimon continued to get away. He ran on all his fours to get away quicker. He snickered thinking they couldn't catch him. He turned the corner through the hallway where he encountered Marcus and Agumon up ahead. "Gotcha corned Gazimon!" cried the brunette. Gazimon panicked turning its body around where it found itself trapped. A miniature, blue tornado came its way attacking Gazimon. Gazimon fell to the ground dazed for a second. "Nice work Gaomon." Thomas complimented.

"Awe man you took out my guy." "Next time you should be prepared for when he's coming." He teased. Marcus growled in embarrassment. "You're still a nerd." He murmured under his breath. While the boys quarreled, Gazimon made a quick recovery and attacked them. "Electric Stun Blast!" He cried. A large mass of poisonous gas filled the air making them cover their mouths coughing and wheezing trying to escape the smog. Gazimon quickly made his escape out of the gas leaving a small trial of smoke behind. Once again he snickered at his enemies. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Those guys didn't even see me coming. Now time to get out of here and explore this city." He snickered.

Out of the blue an attack was called out. "Seed Blast!" Multiple hard nuts struck the gray furred digimon all at once. "Ahhh!" Gazimon Wailed. "Alright Lalamon!" Yoshi cheered. Gazimon took form of a digi-egg hovering down to Yoshi. Marcus and Thomas arrived shortly after she caught it. "Awe man. See what you did Thomas? He got away because you got in the way!" Marcus complained. "Me? Clearly you are even more dense and blind then I thought. You were the one who got in my way as always."

The Brunette growled at his mockery. "Hey I'm not dense!" "Will you boys quit arguing already? Geez both of you are nineteen years old and you still act like a bunch of children. For goodness sake's act your age!" She scolded. They both blamed each other pointing at one another. "He started it!" Yoshino sighed and gave herself a face palm. "I'm clearly the only adult here." "At least they both give you parenting experience." Lalamon teased.

The group walked outside carrying the digi-egg and into the car. While in the car Thomas informed the police about the building being secure. After his talk he noticed a black haired girl from before. She still looked beautiful as ever. Only this time her clothes were different. She wore black converse, some black and white stockings that went up to her calf. Brown, baggy, cut jeans that covered her knees. A black and white, striped tank top. Silver frame glasses, and a red bow with a skull in the middle. She still wore her black choker on her neck. Abby held what appeared to be a professional camera. She noticed he was staring at her breathless and dumbfounded. She chuckled at this man gave him a teasing grin. She raised her camera up and took a shot of him. She walked away from the crowd without trying to speak with him.

Thomas wanted to chase after her, but his legs were pasted onto the ground while they shook out of being nervous. His heart beat fast, but not too fast as she walked away. "Thomas are you coming or not?" Yoshino asked breaking the silence. Marcus was in the back seat staring at the back window. He was trying to see what Thomas was staring at, but there was nothing there. "Hey Thomas are you okay man? What are you staring at?" The blonde closed the door behind him. "You guys go on without me I'll meet up with you guys later." He added. "Thomas wait, where are you going?" "You could've at least let me sit in the front pal!" Marcus growled. The blonde haired man ran off to chase her again. Yoshi and Marcus were left with no clue as to what was happening. Yoshino just groaned and left.

As they took off; a biker not too far away watched them leave to witness their catch of the day. "It appears they work quickly than we thought. But there is one problem. They don't have team work like we do." Dorumon whom was inside the digivice was listening to Riley's observation. "If they lack that then we can take them down easily." At the same time she was informing Akita. "I see that's excellent observation work Riley. We are done for the day. I'll tell you your next job later. Make sure you check your messages. I will be sending it to you if not, just keep checking." He said. "Yes sir, understood." "In the meantime keep an eye on the boys like I told you." He hangs up.

Riley stares at the spot where Marcus stood. She then realized that Thomas went chasing after Abigail. "Hey Abby are you there?" "Yeah I'm here." "That blonde haired man is chasing after you." She said. "Yeah I know. It's cute the way he acts like a puppy isn't it?" Riley cocks her head a few degrees curious as to what she was talking about. This wasn't like Abigail to fool around with the enemy. Then again she never really knew her all that well because she was too busy with Akitas' errands. "This isn't a joke he can't catch you or else he'll figure you out." She panicked. Abby chuckled on the other line. "Relax will you? He won't figure me out if he thinks I'm just a simple girl minding my own business. Geez you are so paranoid you know that?" She continued. "Look if it makes you feel better I'll ditch him like I did last time." "Last time? You mean to tell me this happened before?" "Yeah, but that would be my fault since I was teasing him a little. I know who my enemies are, but can't I enjoy myself while I'm doing it?" "No, you can't it's too dangerous."

"Sorry can't -tal-you're-breaking-on me..." The phone ends on the other side. "Abby are you there? Hello, Abby! I can't believe she pulled that trick on me." She growled. Dorumon giggled a bit at her joke. Riley pursed her lips together grunting.

In the meantime Thomas searched for Abby whose name he still doesn't know. He wiped around searching for her. His clumsiness almost got him killed a few times by cars. Finally right before Abigail turned the corner and think she had ditched him, Thomas goes around the other block to surprise him. Abby and Thomas are now walking in the neighborhood with the other not knowing they will be surprised.

"I FOUND YOU!" He shouted. Abby jumps in surprise and punches him. Thomas backs away in pain covering his face. Abby gasps feeling sorry. "Holy crap I am so sorry! I'm sorry. You came out of nowhere. You really shouldn't surprise me like that." She continued. "It's okay it's partly my fault. I'm fine, don't worry." Thomas took his hands off his cheek feeling a bit better. Abby widens her eyes when she notices the bruise on his cheek. "Wow that looks painful. I'm so sorry. Maybe we should go to my house and treat it." She said. "I'll be fine." "It's the least I can do." She gave him a worried face which he could not resist and say no. Abby tugged him by the arm, guiding him to her home. As she tugged him, he could not stop gazing her back. The pain he felt on his bruise felt numb since his focus was on her.

A couple of blocks later they arrived at her house where she treated his bruise. She sat him down in the living room couch where he sat silently looking aimlessly at the room. Abby was in the kitchen fetching a pack of ice to place on his bruise. The raven haired beauty added some ice cubes in the pack for him. She placed the cap on and walked over to the living room where he sat.

The woman sat beside him and placed the cool ice on his cheek. They said nothing to each other for a moment. It was awkward having her enemy sit in her living room. Of course he doesn't know that she is the bad guy. All he knows is that she is a beautiful, innocent, gently soul sitting right next to him. Well, people do say keep your enemies closer.

Thomas placed his hand on hers. Abby gave a slight blush. "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to touch your hand." The girl took out her hand from under his so that he could hold the ice pack. Abby looked down at her hands looking sheepish. "I'm sorry that I punched you." She started. The man scoffed. "I told you its okay. I'm fine really. It was my fault." Even after telling her, she still felt guilty, but why? She began to blush and her heart was starting to beat a bit faster. The raven haired woman couldn't even make eye contact otherwise she'll blush out of nowhere. This was all too weird, unfamiliar, and uncomfortable to her; but at the same time she felt warmth that she hadn't felt in a very long time. The blonde haired man scoffed again breaking her trans. "You know I wanted to ask before, but you left before I ever got a chance to even say hello. I wanted to ask for your name." Abigail shook her head no trying to keep her head up high. "Why do you care so much about my name?" She asked. Abby knew he fell for her right away and she had him wrapped around her fingers. The heartless woman had no concern in love what so ever, but she had nothing to do at the moment. She took the opportunity to play games with her enemy like sly fox. "I want to know because you look very familiar to someone I use to know." He said. Obviously Thomas was lying, Abby wasn't dumb. She dealt with men like him before, but they all left her broken hearted making her a heartless woman to play with their emotions. Thomas however is the first to make her heart race as well as making her blush in a very long time. Why was this? The girl grinned at this man. "My name is..." Before she could finish, a flash of light appeared startling her. It was Riley. She had just arrived with the boys from C.L.A.W. Abigail quickly tugged Thomas forcing him to leave. "I'm terribly sorry to make you leave so sudden, but please you have to go." "Wait why? What's wrong?" "Nothing it's just getting late I don't want you to go home at dark. It can get dangerous after dark. Please get home safely." She said. Abigail continued to drag the poor man out of the house and now pushing him out the door. "But..." "Don't ask questions just please go thank you." She added. She closed the door, but Thomas's foot was in the way. "I'm not going until I get your name." He insisted. The girl began to get agitated, but at the same time blushed at his comment. "My name is...my name is Abigail Wolf." She replied sheepishly. She hid her face behind the door avoiding eye contact. The satisfied man smiled at the adorable girl and handed her the ice pack. "I wouldn't want to take this in case you need it for emergencies. Like you punching another man." He teased. Abby giggled at his joke then quickly stopped. She cleared her throat trying to act like a cool kid. "Yeah thanks."

Once Thomas left, Riley and the boys entered the house through the front door while Abby let him go through the back. "Hey Abby what's up?" Riley greeted. "Did you make anything good to eat wifey?" Zack teased. The raven haired girl growled at him closing the door behind her. "Next time you call me that I'll make sure you get a good scolding rookie!" "Oh no I'm scared what should I do." He started. "That's enough Zack." said Riley. "Tomorrow is night is both of your initiation and test. I suggest you get some rest and quit acting childish. If you don't pass there will be consequences." "What kind of consequences." Charlie asked. "I can't tell you, but I've seen a lot of things ten times worse than you'd expect." She stated. The boys gulped feeling nervous and scared. "Well I guess we'll skip dinner and go straight to bed." The boys went off to bed without saying a word. "Those boys are really annoying..." "But loyal." Riley added. Abigail cocked her head curious as to what she was talking about. "What are you talking about?" "My job as leader is to do with them what I did with you; which are to take care of them until the day of their initiation." She explained. "They may be ruthless, annoying, and very mischievous but they are at the same time loyal and important to the team." "How is that?" "You'll find out when it's time. Until then don't ask questions." She said.

"Who was that person you were hiding?" She asked. "It was no one." "Thomas H. Norstein?" Abby was silent for a moment. "Why did you show our enemy where we live? He could've been suspicious." She inquired. "Relax Riley I have him wrapped around my finger. He won't get in the way of what we're planning." Riley sighs. "I'm just looking out for us. I don't want anyone to get in trouble. Akita doesn't give chances." Riley yawns and heads to bed without a word. Abby watches her enter her room and close the door behind her. "What in the world was Thomas wearing when I saw him?" She realized. She chuckled at the thought of Thomas in his blue uniform with tights, boots and a jacket. She continued to giggle until she realized that she was now blushing and starting to have feelings for him. Sadly she still continues to deny it.

The very next morning at the Damon Residence; Marcus had overslept making him late for work. "Marcus!" called his mother. "Wake up son or you're going to be late for work." Marcus gave no respond. His mother began to get agitated. She decided to walk up stairs to see what the problem was. Sara opened the door to find her son and Agumon dead asleep. She frowned at the two lazy heads. Sara marched over to Marcus and quickly took away Marcus's blanket. He fell on the floor on top of Agumon. "Ouch!" He wailed. "Mom what's the big idea throwing me off my bed?" The brunette rubbed his sore head. "Hey boss; do you mind getting off of me? I can't breathe!" Marcus was suffocating the poor yellow digimon. The brunette got off his partner feeling guilty. "Sorry Agumon." He apologized. "Young man you overslept. It's time for work did you forget?" She stated. Marcus checked his alarm clock and noticed it was off. He panicked and hurried to be ready for work. "Oh man Louise is going to kill me for being late." "I called you five times young man and you didn't even hear me." She whined. "Umm...mom could I get a bit of privacy here? I need to change."

"Awe what's wrong dear? I've always seen you change when you were a little boy. There shouldn't be any reason why I can't be here." She teased. "Mom-!" He blushed. Agumon chuckled over hearing their conversation. "Mom will you please?" "Alright, alright I'm going." "Same goes for you Agumon!" He growled. "Awe really? Fine I'll go." Agumon walked outside closing the door behind him while his partner rushed himself. About ten minutes later he was ready coming down from the stairs. "Marcus wait aren't you going to eat breakfast?" "Sorry mom I'm skipping breakfast. I gotta go." Marcus bolts out of the house leaving her mother to worry. "I swear that boy." She scoffs.

The brunette races to get on time which of course he knew he wasn't going to make it. He crossed the streets, ran around the buildings, and into the neighborhood until at least he made it to his workshop. It was a rebuilt bakery shop. Even though not very many people bought bread in the past its popular today thanks to the help of Marcus and Agumon. A short line of people were waiting in line to purchase their choosing of bread. He sneaked his way inside and put on his apron and headband. "Marcus there you are. You're late!" He scolded. "Yeah I know sorry about that I had to do important stuff last night and I got home late." He explained. "Oh you mean that thing you do with your friend when you saved my dad from that thing?" He mentioned. "Yeah that's the one." "Well I'm glad you're saving us from those things, but you have responsibility here too you know?" He huffed. Louise was making the bread while his father took care of the customers out front. "Hey you two quit chit chatting we got a lot of customers this morning so hustle up." The boss started. The hard working boys pushed themselves hard to bake the bread and making them from scratch.

Hours passed by and the boys were on their break out front. "Man baking all of this bread is starting to give me arthritis." "Yeah you get that at first buddy." He teased. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." "Hey thanks Louise for hiring me." "No problem man. My dad gladly said yes and so did I. We can't thank you enough for saving my father and me from that monster. Umm... what were they called again?" He asked. "Their called digimon and not all of them are bad. Some of them just want to be your friend believe it or not." "Like that friend of yours...what's his name again?" "THE NAME'S AGUMON!" He spoke up. The boys were startled by his obnoxious voice. "Agumon! What on earth are you doing here?" "Well your mom went to the store and I was left alone. I was so hungry that I went to the fridge and ate what was in there...well at least some of the food that was in there. Then I got hungry again and there was nothing left so I snuck outside and found myself locked out of the house and that's when I realized that I should come see you." He explained. "Pretty smart right?" "Are you freaking kidding me? You ate all of the food that was in our house? Did anybody see you? I swear Agumon you can be a pain." He said as he held a fist tight in anger trying to hold it back. "Nope. Nobody saw me I made sure of that." The man growled in unbelief at his yellow friend. He was about to speak when his stomach did it for him. He blushed when he realized he was hungry. The room was silent and sweat drops on each person. Louise and Agumon chuckled at the brunette. "Looks like you're hungry. Well it is lunch time and I was going to the store really quick to get something to eat. You want me to get you something?" He insisted. "Yeah sure anything's good." "What about me?" Agumon cried. Marcus scold his friends head in annoyed. "You are staying in the back room where you won't cause any problems." "Awe...not cool." "Don't worry Agumon I'll be sure to bring you something." He assured. The dirty blonde haired man rode his bike to the store while the boys waited.

In the meantime, Marcus took Agumon to the back room where he would be staying until the shop closes. They argued like the idiots they were while out of nowhere Riley pops in to deliver a package. She parked her street bike out front and entered the bakery. The bell from the door rang as she walked in. Marcus panicked trying to keep Agumon quiet and hidden. "Hello?" She spoke. "I got a package delivery for umm...Louise." "I'll be right there!" Marcus answered. "Alright Agumon I'll be back. Whatever you do keep quiet and don't come out until I come out." He ordered. "Okay, okay I got it. Now quit nagging me boss." The man walked out to the front counter to find Riley delivering the package. "Hey it's you again!" He exclaimed. Riley looked surprised at him. She didn't know Marcus worked here. She didn't really know anything about Marcus. The only thing she was told about him was that he was a no good rotten kid. He's a selfish person who only wants to be better than anyone else. That is why he is the enemy. Akita's thoughts about this man were so far wrong. He wasn't selfish at all; in fact he wanted to repay her for helping him out. That's not being selfish that's being thoughtful. "Um yeah it's me. It's nice to see you again." She smiled. She tucked her hair behind her ear so that she could see better, but she has never done something like that before. It was weird. "I have a package for Louise. Is he you?" She asked. "No he's out right now." Louise walks into the bakery. "Sorry you guys I forgot my wallet. Silly me." He chuckled nervously. He noticed the girl in front of him. "Oh, hello misses..." "Are you Louise?" She started. "Yes I am. Do you need something?" "Yes I have a package for you." "A package for me?" He said. "Please sign here." Louise took the offered pen and wrote his name on the dotted line returning pen to her along with the clipboard. "Thank you, sir and here is your package." The snow haired girl handed him his package. "Thanks, but I'm not sure what it is." He said. "Hey wait! I forgot to repay, but I forgot to buy you something to do that. I'm sorry that's not what I wanted to say." "You guys know each other?" Louise interrupted. "Yes...sort of...maybe." They both stuttered to answer him. "My name is Riley Hollow nice to meet you Louise." She greeted. "Oh well hello. You are welcome here at any time. Any friend of Marcus is a friend of ours. Thank you for delivering my package." He said. "No problem and speaking of which I apologize, but I really have to get back to work." "Riley wait I need to ask err...I mean tell you...uh...what I wanted to say was..." The sound of pot and pans fell on the ground making a loud clash. "Owe! That hurt. Bo-ss!" Agumon interrupted the poor brunette's chance to talk to her.

"What was that?" She asked. "Nothing! I-it's nothing to worry about that is. Our friend can get a bit clumsy. Louise and Marcus tried to keep Riley from being suspicious of the boys. "Oh, well then in that case I should just go." She suggested. "Yeah and please stop by whenever you want." The snow haired beauty walked away. As soon as she did, the boys quickly entered the back room where they found Agumon on the floor with pots and pans on his body while he ate bread. Marcus was in disbelief again. "Hi boss." He greeted. "Agumon I don't believe you! What did you do?" "I just wanted some bread and when I tried to reach the high shelf the entire rack fell on me." While the boys were arguing again; Riley pressed a button on the pen signaling C.L.A.W to realize the digimon. Back in C.L.A.W., the scientists are informing Akita to start with their plans. "Sir it's time." "Good, then let us start shall we?" He said. "Realize the digimon." "Yes sir!" she replied. A gate opened in the sky sounding the alarm at D.A.T.S. "Sir it appears a digimon has been detected in the vicinity." "What's the digimon?" He replied. "It appears to be a Birdramon, a champion level digimon. What should we do? The team is too busy to contact them." Miki said. "No wait! Marcus is around that area. We can contact him to take care of it while we try to get a hold of the others." Megumi suggested. "That's excellent work Megumi. Go and contact Marcus and the others ASAP." Megumi signaled Marcus now that their digivices' were upgraded thanks to Spencer.

Marcus's digivice beeped, flashing red. He answered the message which said: Digimon has realized around your area. Take care of it while we contact the others. The brunette grinned at the message. "Agumon it's fightin time!" Agumon stood up and put back the last of the pots in its place. "Alright!" He cheered. "What does that mean?" Asked Louise. "I'll be right back Louise I have to take care of this errand really quick. It won't take long." He balled a fist and put it right in front of his face psyched to fight. "I promise you that." He smirked. The boys ran outside to find the flaming bird circling around like a vulture as if to search for a challenger. "There he is!" Marcus exclaimed. "You ready Agumon?" "Yeah let's do it." He agreed. As usual Marcus would provoke the thing getting its attention. "Hey ugly get down here fight me!" He cried. From afar, Riley was observing the man. "Huh? You have got to be kidding me? That's unprofessional. He could get himself hurt doing that." She started. Dorumon watched the girl confused as to why she would care.

Birdramon still paid no attention to the man until Agumon let out a pepper breath attack. The burning digimon stopped noticing the two people down below. "Nice work Agumon. Now let's get this bird brain!" The soaring bird swooped down using her unique attack Mach Glide. Agumon and Marcus dodged its attack allowing an opening chance to beat the bird. "Go for it boss!" The brunette charged the digimon holding a fist in the air, ready to strike. Wham! Birdramon wailed in pain while Marcus' fist glowed with orange data. "Alright Agumon you're up!" He commanded. "You got it boss." The man added his orange data onto his digivice allowing it to activate and Agumon digivolve. "Agumon digivolve to...Geo Greymon!" Agumon transformed into his orange dinosaur form. Birdramon soared in the sky waiting for the right time to attack. "If he's not going to attack then we will! Geo Greymon, take care of it now!" He ordered. "Mega Flame!" He large fire ball smacks the bird but it doesn't take effect since its entire body is made of fire. "Boss the attack didn't work!" He said. Marcus growled at the digimon. "Well then try to bring it towards you and throw him down into the water!" "But boss I can't fly? Not in this form." "You don't need to. Just provoke it like we did earlier. Hey you bird brain quit flying away unless you're a chicken!" Riley dropped a sweat at this man. "Why is telling bird jokes? That's not going to work." She said. "Come on and fight me like a man!" Marcus continued to provoke the soaring digimon until he swooped down. "Meteor Wing!" Geo Greymon sways its tail reflecting the fire balls back at Birdramon. The fire balls struck the bird all at once making it fall down into the pool of water. "Now Geo Greymon!" "Horn impulse!" He shouted. The large digimon plowed the bird with its horn returning the enemy into a digi-egg. "Alright Geo Greymon!" He cheered.

Riley was impressed by his performance. "Riley?" Dorumon spoke. The snow haired woman grinned. "Dorumon looks like we'll have a challenge after all when we go up against Marcus Damon. Until then we wait." She said. "Abby did you take the photos?" Abby whom was standing on a building not far, took photos of Geo Greymon fighting Birdramon. "Yep, I sure did. I think I can edit these photos in no time." She replied. "Good then lets head out and inform Akita." "Sure thing I'll meet you up ahead." Before Abigail put away her camera, she noticed a D.A.T.S. car pulling up with Thomas and Yoshino. It appeared as though Marcus was explaining the entire thing. The raven haired girl took a snap at the group as well as Louise who looks like he's yelling in excitement. "I can edit that." She whispered. The group of friends entered the bakery except Thomas who waited inside the car. He took out what appeared to be a book. It was the same Dearwolfy book she teased about. She blushed at this.

Thomas read the last paragraph of the chapter which said: _That boy was everything to me, but I lost him the day I let him in. It was too much to handle. For my family was nothing, but a bunch of rude, snobby idiots. I wish my parents were still alive. I wish I could run away. The only place I could run away to is his place, but I know it's over. In his eyes he saw a beautiful, raven haired girl with silver frame glasses, with the loveliest green eyes ever._

At that moment the image of Abby popped up in his head. He closed the book and sighed. Oh how he was in love, but he knew he could never get her unless he tried.


	7. Chapter 7:The Mischievious Brothers

Colorful leaves started to branch off one by one from the cool breeze. Autumn started to feel like winter with hardly any leaves left on the trees. The park was lonely, but still enjoyable. Leaves piled up everywhere on sidewalk. The afternoon made the scenery look beautiful. Abby took a snapshot of the lonely park. She wore a black scarf and a long sleeved shirt. The underbelly was black while her chest and sleeves were white only reaching up nine inches away from her wrists. Dark, periwinkle jeans and black converse to top off; it was fairly cold to her. She fit right in with her pale skin. A skull like ring curled around her right pointing finger.

The raven haired teen backed away a few steps to take a wider shot. "So is this what you enjoy doing in your free time?" Renamon spoke up. Abigail continued to take snapshots of the view. "Yeah, it gives me inspiration to write my novel." "You mean you write your own stories?" "Yes and each one of my books are written from the heart, because I'm passionate about writing. Same goes with writing lyrics. If I enjoy writing lyrics why not start my own novel? If it's something you love doing…" She put down her camera after taking the last shot. The wind blew with her scar tail along with it. Her hair was flowing as she stared into the sunset softening her eyes. "…then do it." She smiled.

"That was inspiring. I'll be sure to remember that." Abby was startled by the blonde standing behind her. She snickered at the startled girl. A strong breeze blew as soon as she turned around. There was a silence in between the two. She scoffed at the boy. "What gives you the right to eavesdrop on my conversation? I don't think you deserve my inspiring words." She taunted. "Forgive my intrusion I didn't mean to intervene; but I'm not sure to whom you were conversing with? I figured you were talking to yourself and so I decide to listen so that you wouldn't look like crazy person." Abigail blushed in anger hiding her pursed mouth under her scarf, as she glared at the sly blonde out smarted by him. "T-that's none of your business and in any case I don't care what you think besides you're nothing but another boy to me." She huffed and marched away.

"Abby wait I didn't mean it." He followed the girl attempting to catch up to her walking pace. "Abby I'm sorry I didn't really mean it. I actually came here because I saw you and I wanted a chance to know you that's all." He frowned at the girl's head waiting for a response. Finally she stopped causing him to take a step further than her from her surprising action. "Just a warning Mr. Thomas H. Norstein; those who even bother getting to know me end up hurt." She growled balling her hands into fists. Her bangs covered her face. Thomas walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm willing to take that risk." He replied soothingly.

The raven haired girl raised her head gasping in surprise. Her eyes paced onto the boy's eyes. His was filled with love, and sincerity. He mouth was slightly open from the surprise. Her cheeks started to heat up making a noticeable blush. The girl's heart began to beat a little faster than usual. "T-Thomas…" She stuttered. Her eyes started to soften as well. _"Why…why was this person so gentle and kind to me? Why did he make me feel happy and warm? Why do all of my emotions mix into happiness when he is around me? What is it that makes me trust and believe him to the point where I give in? I don't want to get hurt anymore, but this man is different from the ones who hurt me. He's just a popular man with all the girls falling on their knees for him. Why am I always a victim? Why do I have to fall under his spell all the time?"_ She told herself. Abby shut her eyes close in anger frustrated at her thoughts. The poor teen turned away and yanked her hand away in sadness mixed with anger. "Do what you want, but you've been warned Blondie." Her voice turned to a cold tone. She took a few steps away from him before saying something, "You're just a boy who's got girls under your spell like every other celebrity." "Abby that's not true. I'm not like that." He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder before turning her over.

Thomas widened his eyes at the girl. Abby was crying as she blushed. "Abby…what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" The girl covered her face in shame and sniffled. She wiped away the tears as they continued to stream down her cheeks. "Stop staring at me! Just leave me alone. I-I just want to be left alone okay?" Thomas walked closer to the girl trying to wipe away the rest of her tears. Abby pushed him away making a run for it.

"_I wish I didn't have all these feelings. I wish they could all disappear!"_ Abby ran through the streets until she made it to the neighborhood and sat under the tree where she met Gaomon. She huffed trying to catch her breath. Her face was flustered from crying. "I'm tired Renamon…I'm tired of getting hurt. That's why…that's why I sing and write away my feelings so I don't have to express it to anyone and no one can tell me anything. That is why I'm passionate of my work. It's filled with sorrow and anger." The fox digimon was listening to her conversation the entire time understanding the teen's pain. "You've been through a lot yet nothing compares to something so horrible as love and death. Love is something you can trust and instead it has deceived you hasn't it?" Renamon started. Abby wiped her last tear drop away. "So many times Renamon." Renamon raised her head staring at the starry sky. She glared at the sky thinking about her own memories. "It's a terrible feeling; the worst kind of all."

They both stared at the sky an hour until Gaomon showed up. "Abby?" He called. The raven haired girl put away her digivice and stared at the shadow figure. He appeared under the light showing himself. A blue furred friend stood before her with a straight forward face. "Gaomon!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" "I came out for a stroll in hopes of finding Thomas. He went out and he hasn't returned." The raven haired teen widened her eyes after hearing his name. She was concerned. "Th-that's too bad. Maybe he'll show up in his house if he returns." "I suppose so." The girl stood up wiping away the grass from her butt. "Listen Gaomon it was nice to see you again, but I have to go. I hope you're master shows up." She said. The raven haired girl walked away in a hurry. Gaomon cocked his head confused.

"What was that all about? Usually she doesn't care for Thomas." He murmured. A flash of light appeared in front of him. It was Thomas in his limousine. "Gaomon what are you doing out here?" "Sorry sir I was just…" He paused shifting his eyes over to the grass where the girl sat. "…just searching for you. I started to get worried." That wasn't the real truth. Gaomon went out on a stroll as an excuse to see Abby. It has been a while since he's seen her and frankly he enjoyed her company even though she sometimes gave a strange vibe. He had a chance to converse with the girl, but failed. He just stood there staring at the road. The blue furred digimon hopped in the limo driving off to their home. "Abby!" Called Renamon. "Who was that? I sensed a digimon near you was it him?" "Yeah it's a long story Renamon. Sorry I hid you from him, but I was afraid he belonged to a data squad member. I'm starting to think I'm right." Renamon scoffed at the girl. "So naïve."

The teen huffed as she ran through the neighborhood. She arrived home walking straight towards her computer files. There was information on the D.A.T.S. members, but not on the digimon. She searched for Thomas' profiles, but no sign of digimon partner. "I have a bad feeling Renamon. I have a hunch that Gaomon belongs to Thomas, but I don't want to believe it. I hope it's not true." Renamon realized from the digivice standing beside her. "Why does it matter if he is?" "I don't want to hurt your feelings Renamon, but I asked him if he wanted to be my partner. He was loyal to Thomas. I pity him. Thomas left him worried like an abandoned puppy. I know how that feels and I will not let a heartless jerk such as him hurt him. When Gaomon showed up just then, I pitied him again. He was waiting for him." "I see…there is nothing wrong about caring for others Abby. I am happy that you care for living creatures even us Digimon." Renamon started.

A snow haired girl walked pass the room grabbing her attention. "Riley, hey!" She greeted. "Do you know anything of what kind of digimon Thomas has?" Riley was confused by her impatient question. "All I can tell you is that he has a dog as his partner." Abby was crushed to hear her answer. "No…" She murmured. "Speaking of digimon, today we have to attending the twin's final exam just as they did with you." "Where are they?" "Cara took them. They've started their exam, but we have a job to do for their final exam." She replied. "Shall we get going?" Abigail nodded yes.

The girls arrived at C.L.A.W. headquarters ready to report. Akita was watching the boys from behind the glass window. Riley and Abby stood behind him watching as well. "Ah, I'm glad you girls are here. I have an assignment for you. Riley, I want you to wait outside with Cara like you did with Abby and prepare them for their final initiation." Riley agreed and walked away. "Abigail I have a special assignment for you. I want you to observe Thomas' fighting strategies like Riley did when you went along her." He stated. "Sir? Do you want me to take snapshots of them as well?" She said. "Yes that will be great. Now go on. Oh and Abby I want you to take a certain digimon with you. It's waiting outside for you." "Yes sir." She saluted. The teen outside the building and found a cage with a blue and white furred digimon. It had blue horns and blue tribal markings. Its fur was white and he looked pumped up and ready to fight. "So this is the digimon I'm supposed to take." She grinned. "Looks like this will actually turn out great." A screen on the cage displayed a scientist worker. "This is Moosemon a champion level digimon. He has a dark ring around him so you're able to ride him to your destination. Release him from the dark ring whenever you're ready to fight. He'll do the work for you while you take the shots. Mr. Akita says your objective is to not be caught or seen by anyone. We will send a signal to your digivice to leave the area. We'll make sure to send Riley to pick you up." She said. "I'll make sure to remember that." Abby opened the cage releasing Moosemon. "Come on boy we got a mission." She hopped on the digimon and rode into the streets.

Meanwhile the twins finished their exam and ready for the initiation. "That was a piece of cake right Zack?" The other boy just scoffed with his hands in his pockets. "Both of you have one last initiation before actually being part of our team." Riley added. The twin brothers stared at each other and scoffed grinning.

Everyone in D.A.T.S. sat down waiting for anything that could happen. Thomas and Gaomon were lost in their own thoughts. Thomas thought about Abby. He felt sad and guilty. The words ran through his head. A flash back of the sobbing girl, _"Stop staring at me! Just leave me alone. I-I just want to be left alone okay?"_ The blonde man softens his eyes muttering her name under his breath. "Abby…" Gaomon shifts his eyes to his partner perking his ears. Gaomon stared at his friend for a moment about to say something before Miki, Gumi and their Chessmon offered tea to the both of them. "You look down have some tea." Miki said. "No please take mine." She giggled. Marcus growled at the annoying, squealing girls. He huffed. "Oh um…no thanks girls thank you." He rejected. Suddenly the alarm went off. "Miki, Megumi report!" Samson bossed.

The girls ran over to their desk placing the tea aside. "Sir there appears to be a digimon in the park. It appears to be a Gorillamon a champion level digimon. He's destroying the jungle gyms as well as drivers in their cars." A screen displays of the same digimon lifting a car and swinging the car like a Neanderthal. "That monkey needs to be taught whose boss around here." "Yeah, the ultimate team boss!" Agumon chirped. Yoshi sighed at the boys. "This is the worst." She exclaimed face palming herself. The reckless boys started to make their way outside when another alarm went off. "Wait there appears to be another digimon! It's Moosemon another champion level digimon!" They gasped in surprise. They never had two digimon appear twice in one day. "He's near the docks where the oil company is."

"The oil company is not far from here. I'll take Moosemon. Marcus and Yoshino take Gorillamon since he's farther." Thomas ordered. They all agreed and went on their way. Yoshi drove Marcus and Agumon while Thomas digivolved Gaomon into Gaogamon. He was now larger and blue with claws sticking out of his red boxing gloves. The red bandana turned into a red scarf with small hands sticking out in the end. His fangs peeked out like a saber tooth cat. The blonde haired man rode on him straight to Moosemon. "There he is!" He called out." Gaogamon stopped and placed Thomas down. The blue moose became insane and started destroying everything in its path. The tribal moose took orders from no one now that his dark ring was gone.

Abigail on the other hand was watching from a far range. Close enough to take clear pictures. The girl took a snap shot of the blonde to make sure it was his digimon. She snickered at the boy. "It looks like he took the bait and he's alone. I thought I had to use plan B for a second." "What was plan B?" Renamon asked. "Me. I was going to be bait for Thomas in case his friends showed up instead of him." "Clever." She complimented. "Let the show begin Moosemon. Show your stuff."

Marcus and Yoshino arrived at the park. There was destruction everywhere, low flames appeared from the cannon on it' hand. The team hopped out of the car and noticed Gorillamon howling. "Enemy locked." Yoshi informed. "Stop right there Gorillamon!" The white and gray digimon placed his attention to the girl and growled at the two officers. The gorilla aimed at his enemies ready to fire from his right, cannon arm. Yoshino quickly realized her digimon Lalamon to counter attack. "He's aiming right at us. Agumon use your pepper breath." The yellow reptile nodded to his command. He stood in front of him to fire back at the other digimon. "Pepper breath!" "Lalamon you do the same!" She cried. "Seed blast!" The plant digimons attack mixed with Agumons pepper breath. "Energy Cannon!" Gorillamons cannon charged into a large mass of energy before firing. Agumon and Lalamon's attack countered his. "Boss this guy is too big and strong for me. I need a charge!" "You got it buddy!"

Marcus ran towards the gorilla while Agumon distracted them. "Lalamon I think it's time to digivolve too." She suggested. Yoshi made her own transparent data except it was pink. She inserted the data in her digivice activating Lalamon's next evolution. "Lalamon digivolve to…Sunflowmon!" Lalamon was now a flying sunflower like digimon with a pink triangle on its forehead. "Sunshine beam!" A beam of light shoots out from her corolla injuring Gorillamon. After the attack a sneaky Marcus charged, knocking his face up with an uppercut. His fist glowed with transparent data as he inserted the data to his digivice. "It's fightin time Agumon!" He cheered. His partner changed in size into Geogreymon. He roared like a mighty king showing his vicious, sharp teeth.

Gorillamon wasn't frightened of the dinosaur. In fact he had been itching for a fight which is another reason why he caused all this destruction in the first place. "Go get him Geogreymon!" "Mega flame!" He spat fire balls at the digimon one by one; unfortunately the hairy gorilla dodged his attacks and uppercut him with his cannon arm making a combo. "Energy Cannon!" Geogreymon backed away from this unexpected attack. He wailed in pain. "Geogreymon!" Cried the boy. Marcus could not believe such an imp could take down his partner. He wouldn't have it. Gorillamon on the other hand laughed victorious mocking them. He pounded his fist on his chest as he danced. The brunette growled at the digimon. "I won't be made a fool by a pathetic monkey!" He snarled. The man punched the gorilla like there was no tomorrow. He felt nothing but rage in his veins, disappointed by his partner. How could one simple blow take down such a large dinosaur? Each punch he threw missed by an inch until finally he tripped on the sandbox. His face fell into the sand. The gorilla snickered at the man.

"Marcus!" Yoshi cried. Yoshino ran in attempt to reach Marcus. Gorillamon noticed the red head and took that chance to strike. "Energy Cannon" "Yoshi watch out!" Sunflowmon stepped in front of the girl as a shield taking in all the damage. She slowly floats down to Yoshi's arms. "Oh no Sunflowmon!" Yoshi was in shock to see her best friend wounded for her sake. "Speak to me Sunflowmon. Please." Her eyes started to soften in sadness and horror. "I'm…alright…Yoshi." She spoke trying to comfort her.

Gorillamon took another aim at the girl. Marcus sat up dusting himself off from the sand and noticed what Gorillamon was about to do. "Say goodnight." He snickered. The brunette gasped. A green and sand like colored ear popped up from his scope. "Goodnight." A voice said. "Yoo-hoo up here mister." Gorillamon looked at his cannon. He saw a floppy, green and tan rabbit. He had a black button nose which made him look adorable. What made him even adorable are his beady eyes. "I really wouldn't fire at the poor, defenseless girl. You see that qualifies as rude. Not very gentlemen like is it?" He huffed. Gorillamon hypnotized nodded no. Another floppy eared rabbit stood behind him except he was pink and brown. "You could get in big trouble mister." He chuckled.

The white and gray gorilla growled in rage and swung his arms around dismissing the rabbits. When he stopped they disappeared. "Whoa what do you think he was aiming at?" "Gee, maybe you think he was aiming at us?" The two voices came from up top of the tree. "Sure looked that way didn't it?" They chuckled. The annoyed digimon growled and shot one of his energy balls at them which missed. The floppy eared rabbits hovered as they gently fell down. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Shame on you mister monkey man." "I AM NOT A MONKEY!" He snarled. He shot aimlessly at the rabbits counter attacking his hits. "Bunny blast!" "Blazing ice!" Small shards of energy and ice spat from the two rabbits piercing through the attacks and actually injuring the Gorillamon.

Marcus witnessed these two rabbits taking a brave stand compared to their small size. Geogreymon stood up also catching the fight between their enemy and the mysterious rabbits. _"How could these little guys actually damage this big guy?"_ Marcus thought to himself. "Hey you two should scram this fight is between us and ugly over there right Geogreymon?" "Yeah, you two don't know what you're getting into." "Don't forget about us Marcus." Yoshino stood up with an injured Sunflowmon; determined to defeat this guy.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. Our orders are to defeat Gorillamon if we want in." "Orders? If you want in where? To what exactly?" Yoshi asked. "That's none of your business baby doll." The voice came from behind the trees. A shadow figure walked up to the light showing their selves. It was Zack and Charlie. "That's our business not yours so butt out and we won't have a problem." Marcus growled at the two, "You little punks are behind this aren't you?" Zack shrugged at the angered brunette. "Enough talk and let's just finish this shall we?" Charlie suggested. "Agreed." Zack and Charlie raised their digivice. It was the same digivice appearance as Riley's and Abby's except with a much different color. "Lopmon!" "Terriermon!" The twin rabbits glared at the gorilla ready to digivolve. "Terriermon digivolve to…Gargomon!" "Lopmon digivolve to…Turuiemon!" Riley gasped confused by the two evolutions. "What?"

Gargomon appeared to look like Rambo with dark machine guns as his arms. Turuiemon was purple with red gloves holding what appeared to be a carrot peeler. He wore a blue scarf and a yellow ninja uniform. Everyone was amazed by the transformation. They didn't know how to react especially because they were their enemies also. Gorillamon didn't even bother to admire their transformation instead he charged at the two using a power attack. They dodged. "Gargo pellets!" Gargomon called out shooting pellet energy from his machine guns. Gorillamon dodged and started to dance. Behind him was a purple digimon rabbit ready to beat him to a pulp. "Ninja fist" He exclaimed. Turuiemon gave him thousands of jabs on his back causing him to fly forward. In front of the digimon was Gargomon. He was like a monkey in the middle.

"Bunny Pummel!" Gargomon gave him an uppercut sending him upwards. "Such amazing fighting team work." Marcus murmured. Turuiemon jumped upwards finishing the job. "Ninja fist!" Another finishing blow except this time lightning surrounded his fist shattering the gorilla into a digi-egg. The only thing left from him was the echo of his screams. The purple bunny grabbed the egg retreating over to the boys. "I don't know about you guys but I'd say we just passed the final exam." Charlie started spinning his device on his finger tip. Geogreymon reverted back to Agumon as did Sunflowmon into Lalamon. Gargomon and Turuiemon did the same. "Nice meeting ya chumps. Catch ya later, or not. Either way it's fine at least we won't have to witness your failure attempts to finish off a loose digimon." They snickered teasing the boy. "You take that back! Come back and fight me like a man." He snarled. "I wish I could but you'd probably lose." The twins walked away without a care in the world. Marcus' temper went up making a sneak attack on the boys. Terriermon and Lopmon attacked the idiot brunette before he could. "Double Typhoon!" They made a giant tornado; large enough to blow Marcus away.

"Marcus!" Yoshi and Agumon called out to the man. "Ah, get…me off of this thing!" The wind stopped as he fell down to earth. He felt dizzy from being spun around. "Boss, are you alright?" Agumon sat the man up supporting his back. "Yeah I just fell down hard." He searched for the twins, but they were nowhere in sight.

Up on the bridge watching was Cara and Riley. "Mission completed. I guess we're in?" Charlie started. "Nice work you two." Riley acknowledged. "Yeah that was quite impressive." Cara jumped in trying to act cute and supporting. Riley was sickened by the girl. "Thanks Cara. It's all thanks to you." They drooled. "Wait you mean you told them you could digivolve?" "Hey, why not; they should know after all we need them on our team. They are incredible and passed within a week." "They are supposed to figure things out on their own. Those were Akitas' orders." She huffed. "Sometimes it's best to ignore some of his orders if you want to survive." She whispered. Both girls glared at one another. They had bitter, cold eyes. Riley turned away as she hopped onto her bike. "I don't have time for this. I need to pick up Abby. Cara you're taking them back to headquarters." The snow haired teen wore her red helmet and drove away making her way towards the restricted area.

Back at the oil company; Gaomon struggled to defeat Moosemon. He pranced around dodging his attacks. "Alright Gaogamon it looks like we're going to have to take it head on." Thomas started. "Right!" Gaogamon bent his head down a few degrees, dusting with his paw like bull ready to charge its horns. The dog caught the moose's attention and stood his ground. He dusted the ground with his hoof bending his head ready to charge his horns at him. Gaogamon started charging as did the moose digimon. "This looks interesting." Renamon stated. Once in close range, Gaogamon used his claws to finish the job. "Double dash claw!" He exclaimed. The blue husky stood on the other end while the moose stood across him. It was silent and serious. Moosemon's body began to dissolve as he fell down. The digi-egg was retrieved and no damage was inflicted except the wreckage Moosemon left. "Excellent work Gaogamon." The blue dog digimon reverted back to its smaller form revealing it to be Gaomon.

Abby stared at Gaomon in sadness and in anger. "I guess it's true and I was too blind to see it." Renamon shifted her blue eyes over to the girl. "Abby…" She murmured. "He's still loyal to him. If he is to be my enemy then, so be it. I will not have mercy on you. My offer is long overdue Gaomon. From this day forward we are no longer friends." The raven haired girl's digivice began to blink red signaling to ditch the area. "Abby I believe it's time for us to leave." Renamon suggested. "Yeah let's go." Renamon returned into the digivice. Abby turned around before looking back.

After the group returned to D.A.T.S. they had a conversation about the twins. Yoshi informed Samson and the others how they looked like and their digimon partners. "I see…" Samson was lost in thought. "What are you thinking?" Kudamon asked. "I think we should inform Keenan and Kristy about it if anyone is to bump into these people. Something tells me they are indeed behind the digimon occurrences, but not the brains behind it. Keep an eye out on them. In the mean time we have no idea of what is happening. The biker, the twins are the only clue we have. Until then keep an eye out for any strange activity. You are dismissed." The team saluted Samson with respect.

That night Thomas thought about Abby and back to his job. He was confused on which to think about. He was on his laptop writing down evidence and possible clues of who is behind everything. He stopped as the same image of the girl popped up repeatedly. Gaomon stared at his frustrated partner. "Thomas, why don't you rest? You look stressed. Today you were out of it; maybe from the lack of sleep?" Thomas scoffed at his blue friend. "I suppose you're right. I have been up late trying to finish the book. I can't seem to get enough of it." The blonde shut his computer off and lied down closing his eyes which he then slowly drifted into a deep sleep. Gaomon tucked the man in, placing the blanket over him.

Gaomon snuck off to try and catch a certain girl. He wandered into bush and surely enough she was there. "I knew you were coming here tonight. You really are loyal." She scoffed. "It's been awhile since I've seen you. We are friends after." The bitter teen shifted her eyes towards him. "About that Gaomon…I don't mean to be impolite, so forgive my rude behavior but…" The girl kept the dog in suspense. Her back was turned while her hands were in her pockets. "…I don't think we should see each other anymore. From this day forward we are no longer friends. Forget me ever being kind to you. Just…forget me." Her eyes soften at the last part. Gaomon could not believe what he was hearing. "Is it because I refused your offer?" "It has nothing to do with that. You'll find out what I mean soon enough." She stated. He watched the raven haired girl leave right before him with questions he knows will not be answered. "Abby…what's going on?" He murmured.


End file.
